


Ничего личного (не должно быть, но есть)

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative pre-canon, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто студенты, занимавшиеся своими делами, словно по команде затыкаются и обращают все свое внимание к дверям, от которых к кафедре уже неспешно шагает профессор Харт.<br/>Эггзи не видел его ни разу в жизни, привычка прогуливать никак не прокачивает скилл узнавания своих преподов в лицо, но отчего-то уверен, что профессор — один из этих скучающих снобов, имеющих многомиллионное состояние и кучу свободного времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О причинах и следствиях

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, упоминание правонарушений и наркотиков, UST, элементы доминирования/подчинения без традиционной сессионной коннотации, частичный OOC персонажей ввиду сослагательного наклонения истории по отношению к канону  
>  **Примечание:** альтернативный пре-канон, в котором Мишель Анвин звонит по номеру с медали, и их с Эггзи жизнь меняется; своего рода колледж-AU; в тексте присутствует пара пасхалок к "Одинокому мужчине", криповатый педофил (с) Гарри и судорожная попытка вывернуть все наизнанку. Автор нежно целует своего виддера за огненную заявку, а также признается в любви компании товарищей, без которых этот текст бы не дополз до финишной прямой: скоростной бете 80 лвла камраду, альфа-ридерам Полтора метра. и Umi no Iruka, идейному накурителю esplodio и богичным доп.иллюстраторам, оформившим текст: CoffeeBee (автор баннера и разделителей) и Радужный Аркадий на красном тракторе (автор тамблероколлажей). Чуваки, вы дримтим, спасибо вам всем  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
>  **Warning!** На ао3 текст выложен без оформления для облегчения совместимости с мобильными устройствами, ознакомиться с визуалом можно в выкладке на сообществе Kingsman Reverse [здесь]()

_Гарри замечает его сразу, едва входит в аудиторию. Мальчишка сидит на последнем ряду, демонстративно закинув ноги на стол и заткнув уши наушниками. Коротко остриженный, с упрямо выдвинутой вперед челюстью и в отвратительных плебейских шмотках. Совсем не похожий на окружающих его богатеньких детишек — и как только сюда попал? — мальчишка идеален. То, что нужно, ни убавить, ни прибавить.  
Гарри медленно проходит к кафедре, присаживается на край стола и начинает лекцию. Сегодня лекция для одного-единственного студента, пускай тот и в наушниках. Гарри скользит взглядом по четко очерченным бровям, изредка смотрит на упрямо поджатые губы, усмехаясь едва заметно, и в конце концов добивается, чего хотел: мальчишка откладывает гарнитуру в сторону.  
Он скрещивает руки на груди, принимая закрытую позу, пытается не прислушиваться и пропускать лекцию мимо ушей, но Гарри знает: он уже победил. Загипнотизировал. Заинтересовал маленького засранца, прогулявшего весь семестр и невесть зачем явившегося на последнее занятие перед экзаменом. Явившегося, чтобы стать идеальным выбором, потому что он действительно подходит, и куда как больше, чем трусливые богатенькие снобы, каждого из которых Гарри вычеркнул из своего списка одного за другим.  
Гарри уверен, что прав: в глазах мальчишки пляшет какой-то нездоровый огонь, пожалуй, даже не связанный с тем, что происходит сейчас в аудитории, — просто отражение внутреннего пожарища.  
Авантюрист, любитель подразнить судьбу, поиграться с опасностью и, возможно, даже законом; все это Гарри видит на его лице, читает, как по написанному, и самодовольно решает, что сегодня, вероятно, один из немногих дней, когда его не раздражают ни шумные студенты, ни университет в целом.  
На его парах мало прогульщиков: одни боятся возмездия, другие — недовольства родителей, третьим просто нравятся незаурядные лекции по английской литературе, но, так или иначе, мало кто решается пропускать занятия у профессора Харта, а этот наглец — еще как. Гарри понятия не имеет, кто он такой, но собирается выяснить в ближайшем же будущем, потому что чутье редко его обманывает, а сейчас оно почти кричит: лучше не найти.  
Мальчишка действительно идеален._

Эггзи сонно трет глаза, ерзает на жесткой скамье и, наконец умостив на ней свою задницу с максимально доступным комфортом, закидывает ноги на столешницу. Кеды оказываются где-то у уха Руфуса — совершенно случайно, конечно же, — и Эггзи с мстительным удовлетворением хмыкает. На лекциях по истории этот мудила обычно усаживался позади Эггзи и развлекал себя тем, что швырял ему в затылок жеваную бумагу, а как известно, ни один поступок не может остаться безнаказанным, даже если у твоего богатенького папочки хватит бабла, чтобы купить весь гребаный Кембридж.  
Именно поэтому сейчас Эггзи сидит прямо у него за спиной в огромном лекториуме и наблюдает, как Руфус нервно дергает плечом, стараясь оказаться подальше от грязных подошв эйрфорсов. Эггзи натягивает наушники выключенного айпода и уже было собирается сделать еще какую-нибудь гадость своему давнему недругу, пока опаздывающий уже на добрых десять минут препод по литературе не вздумал заявиться, но тут гул в аудитории стихает, разом обратившись в абсолютную тишину.  
На мгновение Эггзи даже пугается, не оглох ли он, но потом понимает: ни черта подобного. Просто студенты, занимавшиеся своими делами, словно по команде затыкаются и обращают все свое внимание к дверям, от которых к кафедре уже неспешно шагает профессор Харт.  
Эггзи не видел его ни разу в жизни, привычка прогуливать никак не прокачивает скилл узнавания своих преподов в лицо, но отчего-то уверен, что профессор — один из этих скучающих снобов, имеющих многомиллионное состояние и кучу свободного времени. Он совсем не выглядит как университетский преподаватель, даже с крайне нескромной, как и у всех в Кембридже, зарплатой, потому что костюм на нем явно может потягаться стоимостью с крылом от боинга, а портфель, который профессор Харт небрежно опускает на стол, из мягкой и очень недешевой кожи. Эггзи сечет такие мелочи, даже если они тщательно замаскированы — сложно не сечь, когда в твоем окружении предостаточно упакованных по полной программе богатых ублюдков.  
Впрочем, на обладателя серебряной ложки в заднице профессор Харт тоже не слишком-то похож, у него умные карие глаза и пронзительный цепкий взгляд, который, пробежавшись по бесконечным рядам студентов, безошибочно останавливается на Эггзи. Вот дерьмо, и, кажется, у профессора отличная память на лица, потому что тот смотрит на Эггзи внимательно, будто что-то прикидывая.  
— Доброе утро, леди и джентльмены, — начинает он, на мгновения отведя взгляд, а потом вновь уставившись на Эггзи так, словно обращается исключительно к нему. — Напомните, на чем мы остановились в прошлый раз…  
У профессора Харта приятный голос — размеренный, грамотно интонированный, не усыпляющий, как у многих других преподавателей, — и Эггзи, скрестив руки на груди, прикидывает, как же сильно он встрял из-за того, что пропустил весь семестр, легкомысленно решив, что утро понедельника создано для сладкого сна после веселых выходных, а вовсе не для лекций по английской литературе. По всему выходило, что крайне серьезно, потому что, не теряя нить повествования, чертов профессор практически гипнотизировал его, едва заметно улыбаясь уголком губ.  
Вот дерьмо.  
Мать будет совершенно раздавлена, если его отчислят из-за какой-то гребаной литературы; мать в принципе будет расстроена, если узнает, что у него проблемы в колледже. И, хотя учеба здесь за два года осточертела Эггзи уже до крайности, он не имел никакого права ее бросить, как гимнастику или морскую пехоту. Мать тратит бешеные деньги на его образование не для того, чтобы Эггзи бездарно все проебал, и даже если иногда он создает впечатление легкомысленного идиота, сам Эггзи прекрасно знает, что он таковым не является.  
Только поэтому — никакой другой причины — он вздыхает, стаскивает наушники и, отбросив их на стол, прислушивается к тому, что говорит профессор Харт, и неожиданно проваливается в его низкий, обманчиво бархатный голос с головой. Оказывается, Эггзи много потерял, валяясь в кровати по утрам в понедельник, но, если бы кто сейчас спросил его об этом, Эггзи бы в жизни не признался, что увлекся лекцией о биографичности романов Джейн Остин всерьез.  
Из медитативного состояния Эггзи совершенно неожиданно вырывает шепот за спиной, и, вздрогнув, Эггзи с интересом прислушивается к разговору. Ему действительно любопытно, кто остался равнодушен к чарам сладкоголосого профессора литературы, но после первой же пары реплик Эггзи готов рассмеяться: равнодушием сзади и не пахло, скорее наоборот. Позади него расстроено вздыхают две жертвы профессорского обаяния:  
— Он либо гей, либо импотент, — убежденно шипит какая-то девчонка практически беззвучно.  
— Импотент, — вторит ей меланхоличный мужской голос. — За три месяца я испробовал все, а он, мать его, только вежливо улыбался. Импотент, точно тебе говорю.  
— Вариант, что вы оба не умеете клеить преподов, не рассматривается? — весело интересуется Эггзи, обернувшись через плечо, но не успевает даже понять, кто именно обсуждал профессора Харта, как впереди раздается едкий смешок:  
— Смотрите-ка кто заинтересовался, — Руфус, брезгливо отпихнув от себя кеды Эггзи, которыми чуть не получил в ухо, мерзко улыбается и приподнимает брови: — Решил посоревноваться за звание пикап-мастера, а? Ну так вынужден тебя разочаровать: этот старпер, похоже, и вправду уже ничего не может, иначе бы давно половину курса перетрахал. На него тут только ты еще и не вешался.  
— Ты, значит, тоже? — ехидно уточняет Эггзи, отчего Руфус чертыхается, а потом, не дожидаясь ответа, предлагает: — Пари?  
Ему откровенно плевать на профессора, от которого течет весь курс, плевать даже на то, как он будет выкручиваться, если тот поведется и вздумает Эггзи действительно выебать. В нем поднимается, неумолимо и стремительно, волна жгучего азарта. То, чего Эггзи не хватало уже долгое время; то, ради чего он ввязывался в дурные компании, будучи подростком, а чуть позже пошел в секцию гимнастики и королевский корпус морской пехоты.  
Чертов гребаный адреналин, на котором Эггзи вот уже который год сидит, как на наркоте, снова оказался к нему фатально близко, и упустить такой шанс он не может. Не теперь, когда жизнь в кампусе Кембриджа почти сделала из него среднестатистического студента, самое отвязное веселье для которого — надраться в выходные на какой-нибудь вечеринке.  
— Педрила нашел повод? — Дигби, сидящий рядом с Руфусом, тоже оборачивается, скорчив брезгливую гримасу, но Эггзи лишь равнодушно пожимает плечами. Он ни разу не спал с мужиками — и это, пожалуй, единственный пункт, который Эггзи как-то упустил из виду в своей извечной погоне за острыми ощущениями, — но профессор Харт вполне неплохо выглядит для своего возраста, так что, в случае чего, он будет вовсе не прочь восполнить это досадное упущение. Если тот, разумеется, поведется, но почему-то Эггзи практически не сомневается, что пари у него в кармане.  
— Ставки? — холодно интересуется он, откидываясь на спинку скамьи, и Руфус, ухмыльнувшись, достает из кармана брелок с автосигнализацией.  
— Феррари устроит? — и, только Эггзи собирается возразить, что нет, нихуя подобного, потому что ему нечем покрыть спортивную тачку в случае проигрыша, Руфус продолжает: — Но, если Харт тебя продинамит, а я уверен, что так и будет, ты заваливаешь все экзамены и вылетаешь отсюда с треском.  
— Смысл? — Эггзи заинтересованно приподнимает бровь.  
— Я наконец-то перестану видеть свою плебейскую рожу, — с достоинством отзывается Руфус и, протянув Эггзи руку со всей брезгливостью, на которую только способен, пихает Дигби локтем: — Разбивай.  
Эггзи решительно сжимает ладонь — почти до хруста, до болезненной гримасы на мерзкой роже этого заносчивого самоуверенного сноба, — и кивает. Такие условия его вполне устраивают, он давно хотел себе тачку, вот только мать наотрез отказывалась ее покупать, хоть деньги у нее откуда-то и водились, насколько Эггзи знал. Мать вообще была на диво состоятельной женщиной для администратора кофейни, раз могла позволить себе оплачивать учебу сына в одном из лучших колледжей Англии и дом не в самом худшем районе Лондона, но вот с тачкой уже года три выходит облом. Каждый раз, вытаскивая Эггзи из полицейского участка под залог из-за очередной аварии на угнанной машине, Мишель Анвин ругалась на чем свет стоит и клялась, что собственное авто у Эггзи появится только через ее труп, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока он живет под ее крышей.  
Поспешно отдернув руку, Эггзи демонстративно вытирает ладонь о джинсы, заставив Руфуса скривиться, и, когда этот кретин отворачивается с ощущением, что победа у него уже в кармане, Эггзи принимается лихорадочно размышлять: как же ему теперь подступиться к профессору.  
Профессор Харт же, совершенно не подозревая ни о чем, продолжает говорить и, как ни странно, все еще пристально Эггзи разглядывает. Бесцеремонно, словно рентгеном просвечивает, но вот что странно: от этого взгляда уже не хочется закрываться. И если поначалу Эггзи чувствовал себя неуютно, то теперь ему даже на руку такое пристальное внимание.  
Возможно, думает Эггзи, все будет куда проще, чем он предполагал. Возможно, кажется ему, профессор и сам положил на Эггзи глаз, иначе зачем бы еще ему так пялиться на него, будто бы других студентов в аудитории нет?  
Когда пара заканчивается, у Эггзи уже почти готов план. Он медленно поднимается с места, еще медленнее - спускается по ступеням к кафедре, рассчитывая, что аудитория опустеет к тому времени, как он добредет до преподавательского стола и подкрадется к профессору со слезливой историей, оправдывающей его прогулы, но профессор Харт снова обходит его, черт возьми.  
— Задержитесь, юноша, — окликает он Эггзи, вновь встречаясь с ним глазами, скрытыми за стеклами стильных очков, а затем едва заметно приподнимает уголок губ и мягко замечает: — Полагаю, нам есть, что обсудить, мистер...?  
Профессор выжидающе приподнимает бровь, и у Эггзи неожиданно вырывается то, чего он говорить вовсе не собирался:  
— Хескетт. Чарли Хескетт, сэр.  
И биться головой о стену, а также откусывать себе язык уже поздно. Любимая идиотская шуточка, припасенная специально на случай, если Эггзи в очередной раз загремит в полицейский участок без айди, кажется уже совсем не смешной, потому что профессор Харт принимает ее за чистую монету. И одно дело подставить говнюка Хескетта перед копами и кипящим от негодования папочкой, а совсем другое — подставиться самому, да еще и так по-дурацки.  
— Замечательно, — не обращая внимания на панику Эггзи, профессор тем временем кивает, а потом, с деланным сочувствием улыбается — виновато и немного рассеяно — и хлестко заканчивает: — Жду вас на кафедре сегодня после занятий, мистер Хескетт. Составим ваше индивидуальное расписание на ближайшие недели, потому что если вы думаете, что я допущу вас до экзамена лишь за любезное посещение моей последней лекции, то вы заблуждаетесь.  
— Даже не рассчитывал, — моментально находится Эггзи, уставившись на носки собственных кед и пытаясь не выглядеть слишком уж довольным. И если профессор Харт считал, что сообщает ему о наказании, то сам Эггзи в этом сильно сомневался: ведь лучше он бы и нарочно не придумал. Отработка пропущенных лекций по меньшей мере предполагает тесное общение, а уж Эггзи изо всех сил постарается, чтобы оно оказалось теснее некуда, чтобы нахрен утереть Руфусу нос и с видом победителя усесться за руль феррари.  
Профессор смотрит на него изучающе, чуть склонив голову набок, и Эггзи вдруг чувствует себя так, будто бы одежда на нем попросту испарилась, потому что его собеседник задумчиво скользит взглядом с лица на плечи, руки и, черт возьми, еще ниже. И, самое смешное, именно сейчас Эггзи даже разобраться толком не может, радует его это, злит или же смущает.  
Эггзи чувствует себя дичью, на которую гончая уже сделала стойку и вот-вот сорвется в погоню. Элегантная и по-своему изящная гончая, в феерически дорогом костюме и очках, немолодая, но по-прежнему поджарая.  
— В таком случае, до скорой встречи, — профессор Харт вклинивается в его размышления мягко, но непререкаемо, бросая беглый взгляд на наручные часы, и Эггзи понятливо кивает, а затем, неожиданно даже для себя, криво ухмыляется и козыряет так, как делал это еще в пехотинском корпусе.  
Профессор улыбается и закатывает глаза, а Эггзи с удивлением понимает, что ему идет улыбка. А еще — что ради нее можно и почаще выставлять себя идиотом, раз профессора Харта это так забавляет.


	2. О романах и толерантности

_Спустя всего неделю Гарри уже не сомневается, что сделал правильный выбор. Мальчишка из лекториума — Чарльз, пора привыкнуть наконец, — сплошные острые углы: прячется под слоями нелепой одежды, дурных манер и кривых ухмылок, но он именно тот, кто нужно. Перескакивающий иногда на кокни, дерзящий, непокорный — он булыжник, из которого при должном усердии рано или поздно выйдет драгоценный камень, достойный высшего света. Из Чарли Хескетта получится великолепный юноша, если давить на верные рычаги и жать на правильные кнопки, потому что даже алмазу необходима огранка, чтобы засиять, а трудности Гарри никогда не пугали.  
Словом, Чарли отлично впишется в его окружение, если как следует постараться, и Гарри прилагает все усилия.  
Гарри проверяет его на прочность, шлифует, разве что не полирует мягкой ветошью, и видит, черт возьми, в его глазах желание взять все, что только не предложат. У мальчишки живой, любопытный и открытый взгляд; он быстро учится, а частые встречи развязывают ему язык, делают его смелее, настойчивее, наглее даже. Гарри это нравится, у него давно не было столь юного, но притом умного собеседника, готового не только ловить каждое слово, но и спорить до хрипоты и жаркого румянца на щеках.  
Гарри нравится Чарльз, и пора бы это признать хотя бы наедине с собой. Нравятся его порывистые, полные юношеской стремительности движения, солнечные улыбки и родинка на шее — настолько, что даже смешно. Смешно, разменяв шестой десяток, неприлично долго задерживать взгляд на приподнятой в изумлении брови или сосредоточенно закушенной губе, но Гарри делает это и не чувствует ни малейших угрызений совести.  
В конце концов, Чарльз тоже не идиот, он прекрасно осознает, что делает: и бровь, и губа, и сияющий взгляд от дверей, — все это слишком похоже на неумелый, но до крайности вдохновенный флирт, так что Гарри позволяет себе некоторые вольности.  
Например, предложить чашку чаю в университетском кафетерии после очередного занятия._

Мобильный вибрирует в заднем кармане джинсов в тот момент, когда Эггзи практически выбегает из общежития. У него есть ровно десять минут, чтобы не опоздать на встречу с профессором Хартом, и звонок приходится крайне некстати, потому что приходится перейти с трусцы на поспешный шаг, однако номер, высветившийся на экране, стоит того, чтобы невинно опустить ресницы и извиниться за задержку в случае чего.  
— Хью сказал, что ты опять ввязался в какое-то дерьмо, — доносится из трубки, как только Эггзи прижимает ее к уху.  
— Хэй, Рокс, я тоже по тебе скучал. Как Париж? — весело отзывается он, даже не удивившись осведомленности Рокси. Роксана Мортон, сестра приятеля Эггзи по Итону, даже учась в университете на материке, непостижимым образом всегда оказывалась в курсе его дел, как бы тщательно Эггзи их не скрывал. Наверное, именно для этого и существуют друзья, а также стремные приятели типа Хьюго, интернет и мобильная связь.  
— Превосходно, — торопливо отвечает Рокси, а затем требовательно повторяет: — Ну так и во что ты на этот раз ввязался, неугомонное чудовище? Травка, угон, секс с несовершеннолетними?  
— Эй, такого не было никогда, — Эггзи, задохнувшись от возмущения, обрывает ее, и обреченно бубнит: — Скорее, с очень давно совершеннолетними.  
Рокси ненадолго замолкает, а потом, фыркнув, уточняет:  
— Повтори-ка?  
— Ну, не совсем секс, — Эггзи смущенно кашляет, только сейчас осознав, что ляпнул, и продолжает: — Но, думаю, рано или поздно, этим все и кончится. Я поспорил с Руфусом, Рокс, на нашего препода по литературе.  
— Она хоть не слишком страшная? — с жалостью интересуется Рокси, а потом в трубке повисает гробовая тишина, потому что Эггзи, тщательно подбирая слова, отвечает:  
— Нет. Он вполне себе ничего, хотя я сильно подозреваю, что сорокалетний свой юбилей профессор Харт отпраздновал уже очень и очень давно.  
Молчание длится слишком долго, Эггзи даже успевает пересечь около трети кампуса, когда Рокси наконец скорбно вздыхает и констатирует:  
— А Хью был прав, ты действительно в дерьме. Ты же в курсе, что тебя могут отчислить за сексуальные домогательства?  
— Все, что происходит между двумя взрослыми людьми добровольно, уже давно не преследуется законом, — с достоинством парирует Эггзи, но Рокси перебивает его:  
— Господи, Эггзи, ерунды не говори, у тебя ума, как у пятилетки, потому что только пятилетка додумается клеить препода просто потому, что хочет утереть нос какому-то мудаку.  
— Вынужден тебя расстроить, пятилеток редко когда интересует секс с преподом, а если интересует, то это уже не слишком нормально, — ворчит Эггзи, взбегая по ступенькам на второй этаж.  
— О, заткнись, — весело фыркает Рокси, ничуть не расстроенная контраргументацией, а потом проницательно уточняет: — Ты что, запал на него?  
Эггзи замирает, занеся ногу над последней ступенькой, тяжело опирается на перила и закашливается. Мысль Рокси кажется на удивление здравой и обрушивается на голову пыльным мешком, потому что ну в самом деле... То, что начиналось как спор на феррари, уже совсем на него не тянет: Эггзи нравится приходить к профессору Харту на кафедру, обсуждать с ним книги, выходить далеко за пределы учебного плана и иногда засиживаться еще на пару часов помимо положенных полутора. Он улыбается вовсе не потому, что профессора нужно склеить, чтобы Руфус вспомнил, как ходить пешком хотя бы на один вечер, а просто потому, что профессор Харт смотрит на него тепло, с интересом, даже не думая этого скрывать. На такие взгляды хочется отвечать чем-то хоть немного эквивалентным, чем-то искренним, черт возьми.  
— Судя по молчанию, запал, — удовлетворенно хмыкает Рокси, и Эггзи наконец выходит из ступора.  
— У тебя богатая фантазия, — огрызается он лениво, а потом, бросив беглый взгляд на дисплей, понимает, что уже опаздывает, и поспешно сворачивает разговор: — Все, Рокс, мне нужно бежать.   
— Не натвори глупостей, — меланхолично напутствует его Рокси, но на прощание все же не упускает случая поиздеваться: — И, Эггзи, если у него на тебя не встанет, не принимай на свой счет. Возраст все-таки, сам понимаешь...  
Оборвав ее веселый смех, Эггзи прерывает звонок и снова останавливается. Кафедра профессора Харта уже совсем близко, но ему нужна минутка, одна чертова гребаная минута, чтобы успокоиться.   
Слова Рокси — не более чем дружеская подколка, Эггзи уверен, Рокс сказала это, чтобы выбить почву у него из-под ног, она даже всерьез не рассматривала вариант развития событий, в котором Эггзи действительно окажется со своим профессором в ситуации, где будет актуален вопрос со стояком, иначе бы не шутила на эту тему. Но она пошутила, и от одной мысли о профессоре Харте, всегда собранном, элегантном, застегнутым на все пуговицы, в таком ключе — и неясный жар, разгорающийся где-то за солнечным сплетением, разливается по всему телу. Эггзи чувствует, как каждая его мышца напрягается, чтобы тут же расслабиться; чувствует, как шумит в голове, будто волны накатывают на берег, и понимает, что попал.  
Ощущение опасности, игры с огнем — получится или нет дойти до конца и не сдрейфить, каким окажется профессор без своего костюма вне стен университета, — все это подстегивает куда как круче травки, тройного сальто, стритрейсинга от копов на краденой тачке или откровенного хамства капитану в казарме.   
Эггзи давно уже не чувствовал себя таким живым.  
Дверь поддается легко: профессор Харт даже не стал закрывать кабинет изнутри, и, когда створка с тихим скрипом притворяется у Эггзи за спиной, ему кажется, что захлопнулся капкан. Одно только хрен разберешь: кто из них двоих охотник, а кто добыча.  
— Простите, я немного задержался, — Эггзи виновато опускает взгляд на мгновение, а затем, вскинув голову, стремительно пересекает кабинет и устраивается рядом с профессором.   
Обычно тот занимает кресло, возвышается в нем неприступной крепостью, держит спину идеально прямой, а в распоряжении Эггзи остается неудобная короткая софа, придвинутая вплотную, однако сегодня профессор Харт и сам расположился на софе, поэтому Эггзи, особо не размышляя, принимает это вольное — или не очень — приглашение. Он усаживается вполоборота, коротко улыбается и достает из кармана толстовки потрепанный конспект, отмечая мимоходом: что-то в профессоре сегодня не так, что-то изменилось, и дело вовсе не в пустующем кресле.  
— Добрый вечер, Чарльз, — кивает ему профессор Харт и привычным жестом поправляет очки, задумчиво и немного рассеянно, а затем, махнув на конспекты, замечает: — Сегодня и в дальнейшем они нам не понадобятся. Смею надеяться, вы способны думать своей головой, юноша, а не зачитывать вслух мнения литературных критиков.  
Эггзи смотрит на него не то с ужасом, не то с благоговением — немыслимо, чтобы университетский преподаватель открытым текстом заявлял, что не считает труды критиков достойными ознакомления, — и наконец понимает, что же не так: узел галстука, повязанного всегда безукоризненно, теперь ослаблен. Едва-едва, не заметить даже, если не присматриваться, но отчего-то это кажется Эггзи таким интимным, почти откровенным, что ему становится жарко.  
— Как скажете, — чуть сдавленно соглашается он и откладывает конспект на угол журнального столика, а профессор Харт, проводив взглядом блокнот, одобрительно хмыкает и поудобнее устраивается на софе. Весь его вид говорит о том, что профессор настроен на дружескую беседу, а не на утомительный опрос отстающего студента, и это не может не подкупать: Эггзи тоже расслабляется и ерзает, откинувшись на жесткую спинку.  
Эггзи ходит на кафедру к профессору Харту вот уже неделю, и, черт возьми, ему даже начинают нравиться эти странные занятия. Полтора положенных часа и еще хрен знает сколько — сверх лимита; и иногда он ловит себя на мысли, что не отказался бы засидеться и до полуночи, потому что, без шуток, никогда еще литература не казалась Эггзи такой увлекательной. Профессор Харт затрагивает нетривиальные, зачастую даже чрезмерно смелые темы; не видит ничего дурного в том, чтобы критиковать классиков и разбирать их труды на отдельные составляющие, вычленяя саму суть. Он великолепный преподаватель, и Эггзи жалеет лишь об одном: что пропустил все семестровые лекции. Хотя, с другой стороны, возможно тогда он бы и не сидел в уютном кабинете на втором этаже учебного корпуса, деля софу с профессором Хартом.  
— Итак, Чарльз, что вы можете сказать мне о "Заветах юности"? — наконец приступает к делу тот, внимательно глядя на Эггзи из-за стекол очков, и Эггзи непроизвольно морщится.  
— Это было ужасно, — отзывается он после некоторых размышлений.  
— Вам настолько не понравилась книга? — профессор явно заинтригован его реакцией, и Эггзи поспешно мотает головой.  
— Наоборот, — признается он со вздохом. — Просто, знаете, я с самого начала догадывался, чем все кончится, и от этого было как-то не по себе.   
— Вас так тронула история Веры?  
Профессор Харт склоняет голову набок, выжидающе постукивает пальцем по колену, и Эггзи решается. В конце концов, сегодня у него была бессонная ночь наедине с гуглом, и ему хочется поделиться своими открытиями.  
— Эдварда, скорее. Уверен, вы знаете, что капитан Бриттен погиб неслучайно. Я читал пару статей... — начинает он осторожно, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, что задает крайне провокационный тон сегодняшнему занятию. С одной стороны, это хороший шанс узнать мнение профессора о гомосексуальных связях, а с другой — его действительно разрывает изнутри, хочется хоть с кем-то поговорить о несправедливости и долге.  
— Не уверен, что эта тема входит в учебный план, — замечает профессор Харт невозмутимо, а потом, бросив на Эггзи взгляд, вдруг смягчается: — Но если вы действительно хотите ее обсудить, Чарльз, думаю, я могу пойти вам навстречу.  
— Хочу, — кивает Эггзи запальчиво и, сделав глубокий вдох, продолжает: — В книге не написано об этом прямым текстом, но ведь все между строк, не правда ли? Вера знала, что ее брат любит мужчину, и молчала. Единственное, чего я не понимаю, почему от этой линии, не самой важной в романе, такой резонанс. Почему он решился...  
— Люди во все времена любили копаться в грязном белье, мальчик мой, — устало перебивает его профессор Харт, — а шила в мешке не утаишь, как ни старайся. Лекции по истории ты тоже прогуливал?  
— Нет, но я не помню, чтобы нам рассказывали про проблемы гомосексуализма в британской армии, — парирует Эггзи слегка раздраженно. — То есть, все понятно, ничего хорошего Бриттена не ожидало, но...  
-—Трибунал — позор для семьи, — профессор небрежным жестом снимает очки и складывает их с преувеличенной осторожностью. — Юный Бриттен предпочел погибнуть героем, чем запятнать репутацию близких.  
— Вы считаете, дело в этом? — уточняет Эггзи запальчиво. — Не в том, что он стыдился себя?  
— Мы никогда уже не узнаем наверняка, - профессор Харт качает головой. — У историков есть несколько версий на этот счет, но, как ты сам понимаешь, все, кто имел отношение к тайне капитана Бриттена, держали рот на замке.  
Голос профессора почти гипнотизирует, когда тот рассуждает о нетолерантности в Британии начала двадцатого века, и Эггзи бессовестно залипает на его движущихся губах, ловит каждую саркастичную усмешку и тень улыбки. Спор с Руфусом уже не кажется удачной идеей, потому что профессор Харт слишком хорош для того, чтобы его обманывать. Он превосходный собеседник: умный, начитанный, с отличным чувством юмора, и, более того, зрелый и по-своему привлекательный мужчина. Эггзи, всегда засматривавшийся на короткие девичьи юбки, почти физически ощущает внутри себя зреющий надлом и кризис сексуальной ориентации, потому что Харт, черт его возьми, ровным счётом ничего не делая, очаровывает и притягивает, и просто нечестно продолжать и дальше тешить себя иллюзиями. Эггзи, сидя напротив своего преподавателя английской литературы, отчетливо понимает, что дурацкий спор вовсе не причем: ему начинает по-настоящему нравиться профессор Харт.  
Когда стрелки часов неожиданно для них обоих сходятся на витиеватой девятке, профессор выразительно покашливает и, бросив взгляд на циферблат, роняет:  
— В горле пересохло, — а потом, не позволяя Эггзи и слова вставить, продолжает вопросительно: — Выпьете со мной по чашке чаю, Чарльз? Если, конечно, вас не смутит появиться в моем обществе в университетской кофейне.  
Профессор Харт зовет его Чарльзом, и Эггзи лишь усилием воли заставляет себя не дергаться. Это стремно, как будто он шпион под прикрытием, и теперь, спустя неделю, Эггзи готов признать, что погорячился, представившись чужим именем. Он хотел подложить Хескетту свинью, на случай если профессор вздумает устроить скандал из-за пресловутых сексуальных домогательств, но в итоге сделал хуже только себе.   
Он должен рассказать правду, но профессор Харт сегодня в необычайно хорошем, многообещающем настроении после интересной дискуссии на вовсе не учебную тему, и Эггзи решает — нет, не сегодня. Испортить все он всегда успеет, а сегодняшний вечер можно побыть Чарли Хескеттом, если у Чарли Хескетта есть приглашение на чашку чаю с профессором Хартом.  
— С удовольствием, — Эггзи улыбается чуть скованно, а потом лукаво добавляет: — Не вижу ничего предосудительного, профессор.  
— Гарри, — неожиданно мягко поправляет тот и поднимается с места, кивнув на циферблат. — Мы не в аудитории, и учебные часы давно окончены, так что, думаю, мы можем с вами позволить некоторые вольности.  
Он отточенным жестом подхватывает свой портфель, перекидывает через руку мягкое шерстяное пальто и оборачивается, приподнимая уголок губ в своей фирменной полуулыбке.  
— Да, Гарри, — Эггзи наконец широко, искреннее улыбается, на мгновение откинувшись затылком на жесткую спинку софы, а потом легко вскакивает с нее и пружинистым шагом догоняет Гарри в дверях.  
О том, что он ведет себя как распоследняя сволочь и трус, Эггзи предпочитает не задумываться.


	3. О тайном и явном

_Мальчишка отменный лжец, думает Гарри с легким раздражением, прокручивая в голове каждую из тех встреч, что у них были. Маленький изворотливый засранец, привыкший играть с огнем, он даже не вздрогнул ни разу, когда Гарри называл его чужим именем. Держался так, будто всю жизнь только и делал, что блефовал и выдавал себя за кого-то другого. Спокойное, безмятежное лицо, открытый взгляд — сияющий, лучистый, до противного искренний; ни единого прокола. Не так-то просто его было бы раскусить, если бы не случайность, и Гарри всерьез размышляет над тем, что нельзя делать выбор столь стремительно, основываясь лишь на чутье. В этот раз его хваленое чутье подвело; или же нет, но сработало как-то криво и непрофессионально. Спорить глупо, мальчик действительно чертовски хорош; привлекательный, юный, брызжущий жизнью и лучащийся самодовольством вперемешку с желанием кому-то что-то доказать. Гарри почти готов признать, что ошибся, перепутал желание вылепить из мальчишки достойного человека с желанием выебать его до хриплых криков. Не то чтобы одно мешало другому, но Гарри терпеть не может, когда ситуация выходит из-под его контроля, а сейчас — именно такой случай, и этому стоит положить конец. Поставить точку, избавиться от раздражителя. Перестать ощущать себя одураченным старым кретином; в самом-то деле, в его возрасте уже попросту глупо думать содержимым костюмных брюк, а не головой.  
Личный профайл Чарли Хескетта, любезно откопированный секретарем деканата специально для Гарри по соответствующей просьбе, лежит перед ним на столе. Мистер Хескетт действительно закончил Итон и действительно ныне обучается в Кембридже на втором курсе, пусть и со скрипом, благодаря щедрым денежным вливаниям своего отца в фонд университета, однако выглядит он совсем по-другому: омерзительно самоуверенная, заносчивая рожа и презрительный взгляд из-под кудрявой челки.  
У мальчишки, черт его возьми, будет всего лишь один-единственный шанс, чтобы все объяснить, и Гарри, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, очень надеется, что у него получится, потому что изменять своему выбору крайне не хочется.  
Да и уже не выйдет, если быть честным хотя бы с собой._

В ночь перед экзаменом Эггзи почти не спит, не может себя заставить отключиться и подремать хоть немного, потому что понимает: все должно закончиться завтра. Гребаное вранье, зашедшее слишком далеко и принявшее неожиданный оборот, стоит прекратить, потому что ему и в самом деле нравится Гарри, а если правда выплывет наружу без участия Эггзи, у него не останется ни единого шанса все объяснить.  
Встречи с Гарри уже давно не имеют ничего общего со спором, и черт знает, как Эггзи будет выкручиваться, когда придет время подводить итоги пари, потому что вылететь вон из Кембриджа ему никак нельзя, да и не слишком-то теперь и хочется. Сейчас его мысли целиком и полностью занимает другое: как отреагирует Гарри, узнав, что его почти месяц водили за нос? Расстроится ли, разозлится ли, посмеется, как над хорошей шуткой?  
Спокойный, уверенный в себе, немного рассеянный, Гарри только-только начал подпускать его к себе ближе, разговаривать не только на очевидные университетские темы, но и на личные. Рассказывать про свой холостяцкий особняк в Кенсингтоне или про то, что предпочитает утренние пробежки вечерним, а экскурсионные поездки — бессмысленному пляжному отдыху. Эггзи не остается в долгу, травит байки о юности в морской пехоте и показывает стену со своими гимнастическими наградами, фото которой случайно оказываются в инстаграме.   
Даже ежевечерние занятия в кабинете Гарри начинают больше напоминать странные, уморительно гротескные средневековые свидания, потому что после того случая с университетской кофейней на журнальном столике появляется фарфоровый чайный сервиз, а однажды вечером Гарри предлагает посмотреть одну из экранизаций "Гордости и предубеждения". Причем, Гарри не только стоически терпит пачку гнусных комментариев, которыми Эггзи щедро сопровождает просмотр, но даже посмеивается над ними, избавившись от галстука и время от времени дотягиваясь до миски с солеными крекерами.  
Эггзи действительно не хочется, чтобы это заканчивалось, но он прекрасно понимает, что рано или поздно правда выплывет наружу, и все может кончиться, так толком и не начавшись, поэтому в ночь накануне экзамена по английской литературе он почти не спит, лихорадочно придумывая, как же сообщить Гарри, что его зовут вовсе не Чарли Хескетт.  
Достойное начало диалога так и не складывается в голове, и Эггзи, проворочавшись с боку на бок до самого сигнала будильника, мрачно плетется в душ, надеясь, что навыки импровизации хотя бы на этот раз не подставят его по полной, как в прошлый.  
Голова гудит от усталости, но Эггзи упрямо натягивает одежду, заливает в себя чашку мерзкого растворимого кофе и, прихватив конспекты, выходит из комнаты. Они вряд ли ему пригодятся, Эггзи вполне уверен в своих силах, он не собирается даже ничего повторять, однако затрепанный блокнот с его собственными записями и пометками за полях от Гарри — словно талисман на удачу.   
Когда Эггзи добирается до лекториума, в коридоре уже яблоку негде упасть: его сокурсники лихорадочно пытаются надышаться перед смертью. Эггзи запрыгивает на подоконник, размышляя совсем не над английской литературой, и вдруг слышит обрывок разговора, одна из студенток, шурша листами, нервно шепчет своей подружке:  
— ... Пришел злой, как черт, даже не опоздал. Богом клянусь, будет пересдача.  
— Не опоздал? — недоверчиво переспрашивает ее собеседница, отвлекаясь от своего конспекта.  
— Мэри сказала, даже раньше пришел. Слова не проронил, жестом запустил первых пятерых и захлопнул дверь.  
Эггзи зябко ежится и прикидывает, что же могло такого случиться за одну гребаную ночь. Вчера вечером, когда они с Гарри прощались у ворот кампуса — Эггзи увязался за ним, чтобы проводить до парковки, — Гарри был в весьма приподнятом, даже игривом, по крайней мере для него, настроении. Шутил, много улыбался и даже предложил как-нибудь на выходных выбраться в поместье, где родился Ричард Олдингтон, развеяться и подышать свежим морским воздухом. Действительно свежим, несколько ехидно заметил Гарри, усаживаясь за руль, потому что в декабре прибрежные графства отнюдь не радуют погодой, но Эггзи лишь отмахнулся и заявил, что пара теплых свитеров заставят его примириться с действительностью.  
Звучало как приглашение на свидание, и у Эггзи даже в мыслях не было отказаться; он с радостью провел бы выходные с Гарри, даже если бы тот потащил его к черту на рога, поэтому теперь Эггзи остается только недоумевать, что же так подпортило Гарри настроение.  
В любом случае, Эггзи отлично понимает, что ему придется испортить Гарри настроение еще больше, потому что тянуть дальше с игрой в Чарли Хескетта нет смысла. Не только потому, что Эггзи почти противно, когда Гарри зовет его Чарльзом и иногда, изредка — Чарли; дело в другом. Эггзи вовсе не собирается дарить экзаменационную оценку этому говнюку, так что вопрос, как ни крути, стоит ребром.  
Едва дотерпев до того момента, как первые жертвы, огорошенные и расстроенные, выпадут из аудитории, Эггзи просачивается в дверной проем и направляется к преподавательскому столу. Среди его однокурсников мало камикадзе, поэтому остальные четверо все еще задерживаются в коридоре, а значит, у Эггзи есть все шансы прояснить ситуацию без лишних свидетелей, поэтому он поспешно опускается на жесткий неудобный стул напротив Гарри и напряженно начинает:  
— Профессор Харт, сэр, нужно поговорить. Буквально пару слов, если вы не возражаете.  
Он нарочно обращается к Гарри так, демонстрируя, что не смешивает учебный процесс с тем хрупким и неуловимым доверием, установившимся между ними. Это было бы просто подло, давить на личное отношение Гарри к нему.  
Гарри медлит мгновение, а потом поднимает на Эггзи взгляд, оторвавшись от ведомостей, и, прищурившись, склоняет голову набок.  
— Почему бы и нет, — соглашается он, немного помолчав, а потом язвительно, тоном, которого Эггзи от него никогда не слышал, уточняет: — Только проясните для начала один момент, юноша: как мне вас называть? Чарльз, Чарли или, — Гарри делает эффектную короткую паузу и устало роняет: — быть может, Гэри?  
Эггзи кажется, что его раздражение можно ощупать руками — такое оно плотное и темное, точно грозовая туча. Гарри смотрит не мигая, не позволяя отвести взгляд, цепко и пронизывающе, и Эггзи, опустив плечи, убито констатирует:  
— Вы знаете.  
Гарри кивает, и это, черт возьми, самый хреновый расклад из всех возможных, потому что доказать теперь, что Эггзи и сам хотел рассказать правду, будет невероятно сложно. Он открывает было рот, чтобы хоть что-то сказать в свое оправдание, но Гарри поджимает губы, поправляет на переносице очки и устало бросает:  
— Вы разочаровали меня, мистер Анвин. Берите билет.  
Он жестом указывает на разложенные по столу карточки и возвращается к своим бумагам, не обращая больше на Эггзи ни малейшего внимания. Словно его вообще нет в лекториуме, черт возьми, и Эггзи не может и не хочет вот так все оставлять.  
— Но, сэр… — начинает было он, а потом, быстро оглядевшись и убедившись, что никто посторонний не услышит его, тихо просит: — Гарри, позволь мне объяснить, пожалуйста.  
— Берите билет, мистер Анвин, и ступайте готовиться, — бесстрастно отзывается Гарри, даже не подняв головы, и Эггзи вынужден подчиниться, чтобы не разозлить его еще больше.  
Билет оказывается легким, Эггзи поспешно строчит опорный конспект, совсем не задумываясь о том, что пишет; голова у него забита другим: как убедить Гарри хотя бы выслушать его, чёрт возьми? Слова Гарри о том, что он разочарован, бьют куда больнее, чем Эггзи ожидал; он и сам не думал до сегодняшнего утра, что мнение Гарри для него так много значит, поэтому, подсаживаясь снова за преподавательский стол, Эггзи решительно настроен высказаться не только по поводу билета. Если понадобится — в полный голос и при свидетелях.  
Наверное, Гарри замечает что-то в его взгляде, потому что он еще плотнее сжимает губы и даже не задает вопросов по билету, словно бы опасаясь, что любое сказанное слово может быть расценено как приглашение к дальнейшему диалогу. Когда Эггзи замолкает, Гарри помечает что-то в ведомости и кивком указывает ему на дверь, приготовившись позвать следующего студента, но Эггзи не дает ему такой возможности, действуя на опережение.  
— Эггзи, — тихо выдыхает он, навалившись на столешницу и склоняясь ближе. — Так меня называют близкие.  
Эггзи надеется, что выглядит достаточно виноватым и в полной мере наказанным равнодушием, чтобы Гарри соизволил хоть как-нибудь отреагировать, и, кажется, так и есть, потому что Гарри наконец встречается с ним взглядом и язвительно уточняет:  
— А мы близки?  
Эггзи прекрасно понимает, что он пытается ударить побольнее, отплатить той же монетой, но не ведется. Ясно же ведь, что другой возможности сказать что-то в свое оправдание больше не будет: их вечерние занятия подошли к логическому завершению, а просто так Гарри его к себе больше на расстояние пушечного выстрела не подпустит. Поэтому Эггзи набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и тихо признает:  
— Зависит от тебя, — а потом, не дождавшись ответа, быстро добавляет: — Послушай, я повел себя как кретин. Думал, ты сообщишь в деканат о прогулах, и решил подставить Хескетта.  
— Почему ты мне не сказал? Думал, все само собой рассосется? — интересуется Гарри, отложив ручку и сняв очки. У него странное выражение лица, будто бы Гарри не может определиться, чего ему хочется больше: выгнать Эггзи взашей или, демонстративно закатив глаза, отпустить все грехи. Эггзи решает ему помочь.  
— Не мог выбрать подходящий момент. Боялся, что ты разозлишься и отменишь наши занятия, — признается он осторожно, а потом обреченно вздыхает. — Я идиот, Гарри. Сможешь простить идиота?  
Гарри оценивающе смотрит на него, склоняет голову набок и наконец едва заметно кивает, неожиданно улыбнувшись уголком губ:  
— В восемь на парковке. Я заеду за тобой.  
И Эггзи чувствует себя так, будто выиграл в лотерею, даже не купив билета. Он расплывается в улыбке, а потом, выразительно глянув на экзаменационные ведомости, набирается смелости и уточняет:  
— Я могу рассчитывать, что эта встреча — что-то типа свидания? — и, спеша объяснить свою наглость, поясняет: — Я же теперь, вроде как, больше не твой студент, и я подумал...  
Внутри все звенит от напряжения, и Эггзи уже было решает, что погорячился, но Гарри вдруг тихо смеется, надевает очки и, нетерпеливо указав ему на дверь, хмыкает:  
— Можешь. Раз уж ты, вроде как, больше не мой студент.  
Он передергивает совсем не обидно, скорее по привычке, и Эггзи, вполне удовлетворенный ответом, наконец выметается из аудитории, уступив стул напротив Гарри следующему студенту.  
Почему-то он уверен, что пересдачу его курсу Гарри не назначит.


	4. О скорости и жажде

_Несмотря на утренние сомнения, теперь Гарри уже абсолютно уверен, что не ошибся с выбором. Юный Анвин, хоть он и отменный лжец, но при этом умудряется держать лицо и отыгрывать легенду до конца. Стрессоустойчив, даже когда в деле замешан личный мотив; остер на язык, умеет с достоинством признавать свои ошибки и не ведется на провокации.  
Гарри самодовольно улыбается своему отражению в зеркале, прикладывая к сорочке галстук, а потом возвращает его в ящик комода и принимается расстегивать пуговицы. Костюм - явно не для сегодняшнего вечера, сегодня стоит придумать что-то поинтереснее, и с одеждой, и с развлекательной программой. Пришло время проверить не только смекалку мальчишки, но и пощекотать его нервы. Заставить дрожать, задыхаться, хватать раскрытым ртом воздух и хотеть еще. Мучить и награждать одновременно, ломать и заново склеивать в идеально стыкующийся с самим Гарри кусок пазла. Вытянуть все самое сокровенное из него, оставить обнаженным и беззащитным, добровольно сдавшимся на милость победителя. Хотя, в таких играх ни победителей, ни проигравших не бывает, это Гарри усвоил давно и сделает все, чтобы и его мальчик это понял. Принял как данность, что иногда нужно разрушить себя до основания, пропустить через распаляющий огонь, чтобы стать кем-то новым, кем-то лучшим, совершенным и завершенным. Знающим себе, своему разуму и своему телу цену. Гарри уверен, Эггзи Анвин — тот, кто сумеет по достоинству оценить такой поистине королевский подарок, и Гарри готов дать ему столько, сколько тот сумеет принять.  
С Эггзи будет просто, куда проще, чем со многими другими до него, потому что Гарри видит его насквозь, читает как раскрытую книгу, строчку за строчкой. Чертово адское пожарище, которое он заметил в глазах мальчишки еще когда впервые столкнулся с ним взглядом, — ненасытное, ему нужно нескончаемое топливо, чтобы не угаснуть, и Гарри знает, где его достать._

То, что в костюме он чувствует себя подзагулявшим неуклюжим пингвином, Эггзи понимает почти сразу, стоит только выйти из общежития. Впрочем, кажется, довольно элегантным, потому что незнакомые девчонки, устроившиеся под ближайшим раскидистым деревом с конспектами, провожают его странными взглядами и хихиканьем. Эггзи непременно обиделся бы, не знай он от Рокс, что сдавленный девичий смех — это как восторженный присвист вслед короткой юбке и стройным ножкам среди парней: определенно, ничего приятного, но вместе с тем иррационально повышает самооценку.  
Пиджак, который он в последний раз надевал пару лет назад, нещадно жмет в плечах, и впервые в жизни Эггзи жалеет о том, что налегал на железо вместо легкой атлетики после того, как завязал с гимнастикой, а галстук, позаимствованный по такому случаю у соседа, ощущается противной скользкой змеей, так и норовящей его придушить. Просто фантастика, а не костюм, черт подери. С действительностью Эггзи примиряет лишь тот факт, что брюки и купленная недавно рубашка садятся на тело как влитые, иначе бы он уже судорожно размышлял, а не влезть ли обратно в джинсы и толстовку.  
Но джинсы и толстовка — совсем не та одежда, которая подошла бы для первого вроде-как-свидания с Гарри Хартом, это Эггзи прекрасно понимает и сам. Показываться где-то с Гарри, всегда элегантным и одетым с иголочки, в спортивных шмотках слишком глупо даже для него. Хочется соответствовать Гарри хотя бы сегодня. Особенно сегодня, думает Эггзи, нервно приглаживая зачесанные назад волосы и спеша — но не слишком — к парковке кампуса. Отчего-то он уверен, что и сейчас Гарри не изменит своей привычке опаздывать, так что у Эггзи есть еще около четверти часа, чтобы перестать психовать и неловко поводить затянутыми в костюмную ткань плечами.  
Конце концов, свидания может и не случиться. Скорее всего не случится, Гарри просто сядет обратно в свой форд представительского класса и уедет, рассерженно газанув напоследок, потому что за день у Эггзи было время подумать и решиться: сегодня он расскажет Гарри все. Лучше раньше, чем позже; Гарри должен знать про идиотский спор с Руфусом, иначе, если эта херня выплывет, скажем, через месяц или два, у Эггзи не останется ни единого шанса, чтобы как-нибудь оправдать себя, а ему слишком нравится Гарри, чтобы так рисковать.  
В Гарри есть что-то темное и безумно притягательное, какая-то чертова интрига, которая прячется под идеальным костюмом и за стеклами очков. Гарри действительно ведет себя как рассеянный профессор, знает тысячу и один факт об английской литературе и лихо экзаменует студентов, но Эггзи никогда не был дураком.  
Эггзи нутром чует, что тут что-то не так. Иногда Гарри забывается и движения его из плавных и ленивых становятся выверенными и стремительными, а взгляд — темным, цепким и пронзительным, словно рентген.   
Если бы не десятки вечеров на кафедре, Эггзи бы даже этого не заметил, как и другие студенты, но он замечает. Внимательно отслеживает каждый такой прокол и понимает: вряд ли Гарри Харт тот, за кого себя выдает — слишком уж хорошо у него варит голова для университетского планктона, пусть и с ученой степенью. Более того, Эггзи до сих пор понятия не имеет, как Гарри вычислил его вранье: он абсолютно точно знает, что Хескетт экзамен в первой пятерке не сдавал, а значит, Гарри специально копал под него. Выяснить бы еще, зачем.  
Однако додумать эту мысль Эггзи не успевает, потому что в этот самый момент рядом с ним, взвизгнув шинами, тормозит желтый спорткар. Гребаный понтиак последней линейки, стоящий, наверное, целое состояние.   
Эггзи уверен, у него непроизвольно отвисает челюсть, когда пассажирская дверца плавно распахивается, и на водительском месте он замечает Гарри.  
Гарри Харта, в кожаной куртке за рулем спортивного, мать его, понтиака.   
Эггзи растерянно моргает и не может не только сдвинуться с места, но и слова сказать, потому что все это настолько неожиданно, что кажется нереальным.  
— Будешь стоять снаружи или сядешь, и мы поедем? — насмешливо уточняет Гарри, похлопав ладонью по сидению.  
Сбросив с себя оцепенение, а заодно и опостылевший пиджак, Эггзи забирается в салон, молча закидывает его на заднее сидение и захлопывает за собой дверцу. Гарри наблюдает за его манипуляциями с самодовольной ухмылкой — видимо, реакция оправдала ожидания, — и уже тянется к ключу зажигания, когда Эггзи перехватывает его руку.  
— Нет, погоди... Есть еще кое-что, о чем ты должен знать, — сообщает он мрачно, поудобнее устраиваясь на низком спортивном сидении. Сейчас или никогда. Эггзи отчетливо понимает, что если он не расскажет Гарри про спор сию же секунду, то потом будет молчать об этом до тех самых пор, пока Гарри вновь самостоятельно не выведет его на чистую воду.  
А Гарри выведет, в этом уж Эггзи не сомневается.  
Гарри слегка поворачивает голову, выжидающе приподнимает бровь, и Эггзи, вздохнув, решается:   
— Я на тебя поспорил. Поспорил, что смогу затащить тебя в постель.  
На какое-то время в салоне спорткара повисает тишина, такая тугая и плотная, что ее вполне можно резать ножом, а потом Гарри наконец подает голос.  
— Ладно, и в чем подвох? — спокойно интересуется он, соизволив все же нормально повернуться, и устраивает ладонь на подголовнике, прямо у Эггзи за затылком.  
Эггзи от удивления раскрывает рот, а потом потрясенно повторяет:  
— Ладно, — и, потеряв терпение, неожиданно даже для себя взрывается: — Ладно? Серьезно, Гарри? Это все, что ты можешь мне сказать? Я поспорил, что сумею лихо подставить тебе задницу, а ты даже не потребуешь, чтобы я убрался отсюда нахер?  
Но Гарри не ведется на этот эмоциональный взрыв.  
— Зачем ты мне это рассказал? — так же хладнокровно спрашивает он, игнорируя вопросы и склонив голову набок, отчего Эггзи успокаивается так же быстро, как и вспылил. Неуместно впадать в подростковую истерику, когда с тобой разговаривают, как со взрослым человеком.  
— Чтобы никто не сделал этого вместо меня, — тихо признается он, отводя взгляд. — Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто вот это все, — Эггзи неопределенно взмахивает рукой, по-прежнему не глядя на Гарри, — только из-за сраного спора.   
— А это не так? — у Гарри поистине железные нервы, потому что его руки —одна на руле, другая на подголовнике совсем рядом с щекой Эггзи, — остаются расслабленными, и Эггзи вскидывается:  
— Не так. С самого начала — было, теперь — нет.  
И Эггзи наконец решается на него посмотреть. Гарри, чертов ублюдок, снова самодовольно улыбается, и, когда он без привычных очков, морщинки в уголках глаз кажутся еще более привлекательными, чем обычно.  
— Пристегнись, — коротко командует он и, убрав наконец руку с подголовника, поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания. Двигатель взревывает точно зверь, и Эггзи, стараясь перекричать гул, недоверчиво уточняет:  
— И что, ты даже не вышвырнешь меня из тачки, не оставишь тут, чтобы я подумал над своим поведением? — ему и в самом деле слабо верится, что Гарри вот так просто отмахнется от истории с идиотским спором, но Гарри, кажется, задумал что-то поинтереснее показательной экзекуции — совершенно точно, блядь, задумал, — потому что он плавно трогается с места и качает головой:  
— Не сегодня. К тому же, ты так и не затащил меня в постель, и, поверь, теперь сделать это будет очень непросто, Эггзи.  
Гарри улыбается, выжимает педаль газа в пол, и парковка за окнами спорткара сливается в сплошные цветные полосы. Головокружительная скорость, Эггзи и не думал, что степенный и нарочито рассеянный Гарри способен на такие почти подростковые глупости.  
Эггзи послушно застегивает ремень безопасности, чувствуя, как его практически вдавливает в эргономичное сидение, и со стоном откидывается затылком на подголовник, размышляя, где же он так нагрешил в прошлой жизни. В том, что нагрешил, Эггзи даже не сомневается, иначе бы сегодня ему не пришлось бы выбирать между тем, чтобы оказаться просто в жопе или же в жопе беспросветной.   
Гарри лишь тихо смеется и прибавляет на стереосистеме громкости. Он кажется беззаботным и невероятно молодым без своего костюма, и Эггзи чертыхается вполголоса, проклиная желание произвести на него впечатление: в планах Гарри явно не нет светских мероприятий, иначе бы он не напялил кожанку.   
— Галстук тебе не понадобится, — словно угадав его мысли, громко замечает Гарри, перекрикивая рев мотора и свист ветра из приоткрытых окон, и Эггзи решительно стягивает с себя удавку, а потом, подумав, расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и закатывает рукава.   
Все же не так официально, как могло бы быть. И не так плохо, потому что Эдди, тот самый сосед с арсеналом галстуков, чересчур долго и задумчиво пялился на его задницу в брюках, пока Эггзи прикладывал галстуки к рубашке перед зеркалом.  
Он уже было собирается отбросить ненужную тряпку к пиджаку, как Гарри сбавляет скорость и мягко, но тоном, с которым не поспоришь, командует:  
— Завяжи себе глаза.  
— За каким хреном? — от удивления Эггзи даже замирает, но Гарри лишь улыбается, глядя на дорогу, и бросает:  
— Хочу сделать тебе небольшой сюрприз.  
Спорить нет смысла, и Эггзи подчиняется, чувствуя, как от предвкушения в животе завязывается тугой узел. Ткань скользит по лицу, касается опущенных век, затягивается, послушная дрожащим пальцам, а Эггзи неожиданно понимает: он попал. Если Гарри действительно никакой к чертям не профессор, то он неебически попал, но отчего-то это вовсе не пугает. Неизвестность и скорость, с закрытыми глазами ощущающаяся еще сильнее, щекочут нервы, как острый нож, прижатый лезвием к горлу. Эггзи хватает ртом воздух, ерзает по сидению, сетуя на чертовы узкие брюки, и затягивает узел на затылке.  
Даже если Гарри гребаный маньяк и сейчас везет его куда-нибудь, чтобы порезать на куски и прикончить, Эггзи все вполне устраивает. Он слишком соскучился по шуму в ушах, нервной дрожи и упоительному чувству, когда каждая мышца в теле натянута струной от всплеска адреналина.  
Гарри лишь хмыкает, будто бы чувствует его состояние, как хищник — запах крови, и прибавляет скорость.  
А когда тормозит, Эггзи уже изнывает от нетерпения, потому что это ебаное блядство — быть настолько потерянным в пространстве и времени. Потому что это настоящий кайф — в кои-то веки не знать, что тебя ждет.  
— Не двигайся, — отдает очередной приказ Гарри, а потом, выбравшись из машины и обойдя ее, открывает пассажирскую дверцу. Отстегивает ремень, обдав Эггзи терпким запахом одеколона и кожи, и тянет его на себя, помогая выбраться из салона.   
Вокруг стоит адский грохот и визг шин, а земля под ногами вздрагивает от мощных сабвуферов, и когда Гарри осторожным движением распутывает галстук, Эггзи невольно присвистывает.  
Гоночный трек. Чертовы нелегальные ночные гонки, на которых стритрейсеры со всего Лондона куражатся, пока их не разгонят копы.  
— Хорошая шутка, Гарри, — дрогнувшим голосом замечает он, слегка покачнувшись. Тело словно тысячью иголок прошивает, а Гарри невозмутимо качает головой:— Никаких шуток. Следующий заезд через пять минут, — он улыбается уголком губ, а затем, смахнув невидимую пылинку с плеча Эггзи, протягивает ему ключи. — Выиграешь — понтиак твой.  
— Да ты чокнулся, — вырывается у Эггзи непроизвольно. — Я не... Черт, он же стоит целое состояние.  
— Я могу себе это позволить, — прищурившись, парирует Гарри, а затем пожимает плечами: — К тому же, форд мне нравится больше.  
— Ты точно чокнулся, — повторяет Эггзи с восхищением и, пока Гарри не передумал, выхватывает у него ключи.   
Усаживаясь за руль, Эггзи дрожит так, как дрожал раньше лишь от чересчур забористых колес, и дело даже не в понтиаке. Вернее, абсолютно точно не в нем — просто Эггзи намерен взять от этого вечера все, что только сможет: скорость, драйв и неумолимую жажду.   
Он несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, успокаиваясь и очищая голову от ненужных, лишних мыслей, а потом поворачивает ключ и медленно подкатывается к линии старта на единственное свободное место. Если Гарри и псих, то крайне предусмотрительный, потому что на место в заезде никто не претендует, а значит, оно было зарезервировано под эту тачку.  
В зеркале заднего вида Эггзи наблюдает, как Гарри, засунув руки в карманы куртки, ухмыляется и отходит в толпу, освобождая трек. Становится в первом ряду и пристально наблюдает за рычащими на линии старта спорткарами.  
Эггзи приходит первым. Пересекает линию финиша, вырвавшись вперед алой импрезы на полкорпуса в последний момент, а потом, проехав еще несколько десятков футов, резко тормозит и вжимается лбом в кожаную оплетку руля.  
Руки трясутся, никак не получается сфокусировать взгляд, а тело настолько чувствительное, что Эггзи чуть не кончает, вывалившись из машины прямо на Гарри и повиснув у него на шее. Должно быть стыдно, но нет; Эггзи перетряхивает, когда Гарри ведет ладонями по прилипшей к спине рубашке, и он хрипло шепчет:  
— Доволен? — а затем, не понимая, что творит, прижимается приоткрытыми губами к прохладной коже у Гарри на шее.  
— Более чем, — мягко отзывается Гарри и, отстранившись на мгновение, накидывает Эггзи на плечи свою куртку. Эггзи впервые видит его без брони костюма, в одной лишь белой футболке, и ему нравится, черт возьми. У Гарри отличная фигура для университетского профессора за пятьдесят: тренированные мышцы рук, широкие плечи и узкая талия.   
А Гарри тем временем принимается его ощупывать, с беспокойством уточняя:   
— Ты в порядке, Эггзи?  
— Более чем, — Эггзи возвращает Гарри его же слова, криво ухмыляясь и снова прижимаясь ближе.   
На этот раз Гарри и не думает его от себя отлеплять, позволяя вцепиться в плечи и жарко, заполошно дышать в ключицу.


	5. О развлечениях и безрассудности

_Мальчишка схватывает все налету — юный, горячий, безрассудный, он изо всех сил старается предугадать следующий ход, обыграть Гарри, не зная всего поля, и это не может не вызывать уважения. Но так же и легкого самодовольства, потому что Гарри все равно на шаг впереди: новичок попросту не может тягаться с гроссмейстером._  
Он двигается плавно, четко следуя ритму и прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, что его тело — главное его оружие. Эггзи чувствует себя как рыба в воде, пытается чувствовать, но блестящие глаза, раскрасневшееся лицо и сбившееся дыхание выдают его с головой: для Эггзи это в новинку — так отдавать кому-то над собой контроль и так подчиняться он не привык.  
Гарри лишь усмехается, наблюдая за его стараниями, но не упрощает задачу, лишь дразнит и запутывает; прижимается со спины, ласкает ладонью напряженный живот, касается губами мочки уха, а затем отступает.  
Бросает ни с чем.  
Слишком рано, мальчик еще не готов, хоть и сам этого не осознает; пытается откусить больше, чем может прожевать, но это даже похвально. Жадный до прикосновений, до мимолетных одобрительных улыбок и разговоров — идеальный материал. Неотесанный булыжник, начинающий время от времени нет-нет, да и играть на ярком свету новорожденными гранями.  
Теперь Гарри уже не сомневается, что сделал единственно верный выбор. В конце концов, предыдущий был таким же, только лишь не прошел проверку. Не проходил ее вовсе, о чем Гарри еще долго потом жалел.  
Ему не нравится, что Эггзи напоминает о том, предыдущем, даже больше, чем хотелось бы, но с этим ничего не поделаешь. Зато так Гарри отчетливее видит свои ошибки и имеет беспрецедентную возможность их не повторить.  
Легкий, текучий, живой как ртуть, —Эггзи плавится в руках горячим воском, обжигает, дает возможность почувствовать себя на пару десятков лет моложе и на пару — мудрее, а Гарри не привык отказываться от столь щедрых подарков.  
Он привык лишь щедро одаривать в ответ, поэтому Эггзи легко вздрагивает от очередного поцелуя в шею и откидывает голову назад, устраивая затылок у Гарри на плече. 

— Угнал или богатый любовник подарил за тесную задницу? — слышит Эггзи у себя за спиной, подойдя к машине. Ему даже не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто источает яд позади, потому что этот голос Эггзи бы узнал, даже если бы оглох.  
Все-таки забрать честно выигранный на треке понтиак было ошибкой, Эггзи понимал это еще когда высаживал Гарри на углу Станхоп Мьюс и Глоустер Роуд, а потом возвращался в кампус, однако масштабы катастрофы до него доходят только сейчас.  
— Завидуй молча, Хескетт, — мрачно бросает Эггзи через плечо, открывая водительскую дверь, и уже было собирается нырнуть в салон, как Чарли подходит ближе.  
— Завидуй? Да чему тут завидовать? Мне просто интересно, кому нужно подставить жопу, чтобы получить для нее такую тачку, — насмешливо выдает этот говнюк с гадкой ухмылочкой, а потом невинно уточняет: — Харт все-таки оказался импотентом, и ты нашел себе кого-то побогаче и с нормальным стояком?  
Вместо ответа Эггзи демонстрирует ему комбинацию из двух пальцев и садится за руль.  
— Вот и славно, — радуется Хескетт, — так и передам Руфусу, что феррари остается за ним, а твоя ублюдочная рожа вскоре перестанет маячить на горизонте.  
И тут Эггзи переклинивает. Он вовсе не собирался афишировать, что между ним и Гарри что-то есть, особенно перед кем-то вроде Чарли и Руфуса, но спор есть спор, а ему остается лишь надеяться, что Гарри не слишком разозлится. И потом, они с Руфусом даже не решили, что именно будет конечной точкой в пари — секс или свидание, — так что Эггзи с почти чистой совестью опускает водительское стекло и спокойно советует:  
— Пусть Руфус засунет свой феррари себе в зад, — а потом так же спокойно достает из бардачка документы на машину и, продемонстрировав их, продолжает: — Эта тачка принадлежит Гарри, и мы, вроде как встречаемся. Не думаешь же ты, что первому встречному доверят свой понтиак, правда?  
При виде вытянувшегося лица Хескетта Эггзи очень хочется неприлично громко заржать, но лишь убирает документы обратно и холодно уточняет:  
— Еще вопросы?  
— Вот значит как, — тянет Чарли растерянно, а потом по его лицу расплывается мерзкая ухмылка. — И как наш дорогой профессор отреагирует, если узнает...  
Эггзи пожимает плечами и лучезарно улыбается:  
— Гарри в курсе. Я предпочел, чтобы он услышал это от меня.  
Ухмылка сползает с глумливой рожи так же быстро, как и появилась, а Хескетт предпринимает последнюю попытку:  
— Где гарантия, что ты не пиздишь? — совсем не аристократично брякает он, забываясь.  
— Хоум-видео ты не дождешься, — отшучивается Эггзи, а потом, решившись, продолжает: — Я дам знать, где и когда нас можно будет увидеть вместе.  
И резко срывается с места, оставив Чарли глотать пыль из-под колес и выхлопные газы из трубы. Эггзи почти не сомневается, что сможет уломать Гарри ему подыграть. В конце концов, за Гарри должок, потому что так измываться над собой и так отчаянно его динамить Эггзи не позволял ни одной девчонке. А Гарри позволяет, да еще и с превеликим удовольствием.  
Просто потому, что ему нравится Гарри, а еще нравится, как тот бесконечно держит Эггзи на грани, не утоляя голод, а лишь еще больше распаляя.  
За пару месяцев Эггзи успевает узнать, что есть тысячи вещей, которыми можно заняться вместе со своим преподавателем по английской литературе, кроме великосветских бесед о биографических романах девятнадцатого и двадцатого веков в полумраке опустевшей кафедры.  
Можно прыгнуть с парашютом где-то в Австрии, и в последний момент, прямо перед тем как дернуть кольцо на высоте ста футов, практически словить оргазм от хриплого шепота в гарнитуре:  
— А что если твой парашют не раскроется? Что ты будешь делать тогда?  
Можно заняться дайвингом в уик-енд на Лазурном берегу и выползти на берег со стояком только потому, что в воде так упоительно глотать воздух не из баллона, а с чужих губ, когда сильные пальцы пережимают твою шею, впуская кислород в легкие крошечными порциями, и ты почти задыхаешься.  
А можно банально пойти в один из лондонских тиров и удержаться там на слабеющих ногах только потому, что Гарри словно монолитная скала стоит позади и жарко дышит в загривок, уверенными движениями направляя твои руки, помогая расстреливать обойму за обоймой точно в центр мишени без промаха.   
Гарри чертов Харт давно раскусил его, просек фишку, что Эггзи буквально на части распадается от выброса адреналина в кровь, и пользуется этим по полной. Иногда Эггзи кажется, что от этих отношений ему уже не очень-то и нужен секс, особенно когда Гарри рывком вздергивает его, запутавшегося в стропах, на ноги и вжимает в себя. Или когда распластывает по горячему песку и долго осторожно оглаживает покрасневшую шею. Или когда ведет табельным пистолетом по приоткрытым губам Эггзи, чтобы спустя мгновение резко вскинуть руку и несколькими точными выстрелами разнести мишень в клочья.   
Ощущение такое, что Гарри интересно трахать его не в задницу, а прямиком в мозг, потому что каждый раз после этих странных свиданий Эггзи возвращается в кампус, стягивает с себя влажное, противно-липкое белье и отчаянно дрочит в душе, представляя вовсе не секс, а всего лишь выуживая из памяти картинки и прикосновения.   
Проходит немало времени, прежде чем Эггзи решается наконец задать Гарри давно волнующий его вопрос: кто ты, мать твою, такой, Гарри Харт? — но тот лишь загадочно улыбается и отмалчивается. Радует, что хотя бы не врет, глядя в глаза, потому что поверить в то, что Гарри простой и скучный профессор из Кембриджа, Эггзи бы уже не сумел: слишком много странностей в нем самом и в его поведении. Частный самолет, чертова куча денег, которыми Гарри не стесняется сорить, дом в центре Лондона и самое непонятное — отличная физическая подготовка, которую не спишешь ни на один спортзал. Гарри, дьявол его раздери, умудрился в легкую обставить самого Эггзи в марш-броске с полной разгрузкой, когда в выходные они вздумали добраться до одного из частных полигонов, хотя Эггзи больше полугода тренировался в королевском корпусе морской пехоты и считал себя отнюдь не слабаком.  
Так что, нравится Гарри это или нет, за ним должок, и Эггзи намерен взыскать его в самое ближайшее время.  
Случай представляется совсем скоро, уже следующим вечером, когда Гарри опускается на пассажирское сидение понтиака и спокойно говорит:  
— Поехали, Эггзи. Я покажу дорогу.  
Эггзи пожимает плечами — за время, что они с Гарри знакомы, он отвык задавать вопросы и привык подчиняться. Поняв, что Гарри никогда не превысит лимит его доверия, никогда не сделает того, что ему может не понравиться, Эггзи с удовольствием плыл по течению и еще ни разу об этом не пожалел.  
И лишь когда улицы из безликих стали превращаться в подозрительно знакомые, он сбрасывает скорость и, слегка повернув голову, интересуется:  
— Камден, серьезно? — и саркастично бубнит: — Ты мог бы предупредить, я нацепил бы костюм, чтобы наверняка получить в табло, как только выйду из тачки.  
— Никакого, как ты изволил выразиться, "в табло" не будет. Не со мной, Эггзи, — отзывается Гарри спокойно и весомо, а потом командует: — Сверни налево и паркуйся, мы приехали.  
Место Эггзи отлично знакомо: самый скандальный и одновременно самый толерантный клуб лондонских окраин; он не раз здесь бывал, и потому чувство гребаной подставы не отпускает.   
Эггзи никогда не скрывал от Гарри, что раньше, еще до их знакомства, еще даже до Кембриджа, частенько оттягивался в компании всякой шпаны, но он никогда не говорил, где именно. Вероятность, что Гарри ткнул пальцем в небо, а попал в сраный Камден, добрая треть которого готова открутить Эггзи башку, неумолимо стремится к нулю; Эггзи руку на отсечение дать готов, что Гарри знает о его прошлом куда как больше, чем показывает.  
И это, блядь, должно бы пугать, потому что любой нормальный человек бы застремался находиться настолько под колпаком, однако Эггзи неожиданно понимает, что ему нихрена не страшно.  
Он напротив возбужденно ерзает на сидении, отыскивая свободный парковочный слот, предвкушающе закусывает губу и невинно уточняет:  
— Это какая-то проверка? Вроде того ебучего званого ужина?  
Он почти готов услышать положительный ответ, потому что после ужина среди напыщенных великосветских имбецилов Гарри признался ему, что хотел увидеть, как Эггзи выкрутится, но Гарри качает головой и улыбается:  
— Нет, — а потом мягко добавляет: — Сегодня мы просто отдыхаем. Я подумал, что тебе стоит отвлечься от учебы и расслабиться. Выкинуть из головы все лишнее.  
— Но почему здесь? — никак не желает успокаиваться Эггзи, потому что ощущение грандиозной подставы никуда не исчезает, на что Гарри обезоруживающе честно отвечает, разводя руками:  
— А почему нет? Я никогда не был в подобных местах, а ты был. Твоя очередь открывать новые горизонты.  
У него ласковая, но при этом пугающая улыбка, и Эггзи мороз по коже продирает, когда Гарри сбрасывает куртку на заднее сидение, а потом выходит в февральскую ночь в одной футболке.  
В клубе шумно и накурено — все в точности так же, как Эггзи помнит, — и он потихоньку действительно расслабляется, привалившись к стойке и жестом подзывая бармена.  
— Виски и содовую, — громко говорит он, перекрикивая биты, и, в ответ на изумленно вскинутую бровь Гарри, отмахивается: — Я за рулем, помнишь? И к тому же мне не обязательно пить, чтобы веселиться.  
Удовлетворившись его объяснением, Гарри кивает и подтягивает к себе бокал, а Эггзи получает беспрецедентную возможность умолчать о том, что если он начнет пить, то закончит косячком в местном сортире. Всегда заканчивал, и мало надежды, что сценарий изменится, потому что каждый чертов дилер в этой клоаке знает его и знает, когда и что нужно предложить, чтобы Эггзи не сумел устоять.  
Когда Гарри ненадолго отвлекается, чтобы повторить заказ, Эггзи незаметно достает из кармана телефон и поспешно набирает адрес клуба в новом сообщении, отправляя его Руфусу. Спасибо Эдди за номер, черт возьми, потому что, ставя Хескетта на место у парковки, Эггзи даже не подумал обзавестись номером для связи.  
Он обреченно прикрывает глаза, прикидывая, как бы потоньше намекнуть Гарри, что сегодня у них будут зрители не только из числа местных завсегдатаев, но не успевает оформить мысль, потому что Гарри отставляет недопитый виски и, склонившись к Эггзи, предлагает:  
— Докажешь, что гимнастика не прошла бесследно?  
От неожиданности Эггзи чуть не опрокидывает на себя содовую, потому что, черт возьми, ну нельзя же так, а потом, скинув толстовку на ближайший стул, сладко потягивается и кивает:  
— А почему бы и нет?  
И, не давая Гарри опомниться, тянет его за руку на танцпол. В себе Эггзи уверен абсолютно: тело даже без должных тренировок — по-прежнему послушный инструмент, поэтому он начинает пританцовывать еще пробираясь к более или менее свободному месту, а оказавшись на вожделенном клочке, берется за дело всерьез.  
Руки и ноги движутся сами собой, поймав ритм, и по глазам Гарри Эггзи видит: ему нравится. Сомнений нет, именно за этим Гарри и притащил его в ночной клуб — вдоволь попялиться, снова выебать в мозг и оставить ни с чем.  
Одного лишь Гарри не учел: у самого Эггзи на этот счет другие планы.  
В клубе до черта знакомых, но Эггзи на самом деле плевать, кто и что подумает. Что бы они не подумали, будут совершенно правы, поэтому и заморачиваться не стоит.  
Он подчиняется волнам звука, прикрывает глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть от стробоскопов, и затягивает Гарри за собой, как русалки заманивают моряков в омут — мимолетно касается плеча, прижимается спиной, притирается ближе и наконец добивается того, чего хотел: Гарри обнимает его со спины, забираясь ладонями под задравшуюся футболку и прикусывая мочку уха. Он говорит что-то, но Эггзи не слышит, не желает слышать, на самом деле, и Гарри бросает попытки, только лишь изредка касается губами шеи или загривка, заставляя вздрагивать.  
Гарри и сам отлично танцует, несмотря на явно незнакомую музыку и непривычное место, и снова Эггзи кажется, что Гарри около тридцати, если бы не морщины и седина в висках.  
Понятие времени теряется совершенно, возвращается лишь тогда, когда одновременно происходят две вещи: Гарри силком вытаскивает его с танцпола, чтобы вручить запотевший стакан с минералкой, а в дверях зала показываются две знакомые, преисполненные сомнениями, рожи.  
Чарли и Руфус пока их не замечают, бегая взглядами по разношерстной беснующейся толпе, и Эггзи решает, что самое время рассказать Гарри про них.  
Он разворачивается, опираясь спиной на стойку, подается ближе и, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, шепчет:  
— Подыграй мне, — а затем, запрокинув голову, устраивает ладони у Гарри на плечах. — Сзади тебя Руфус и Чарли, и они жаждут доказательств, что я выиграл пари.  
— Технически, ты его не выиграл... — ехидно замечает Гарри, ничуть не удивляясь, но в игру включается, кажется, даже раньше, чем успевает осознать: скользит рукой вниз вдоль позвоночника Эггзи и устраивает ее в заднем кармане, ненавязчиво притягивая его к себе вплотную.  
— И я очень рассчитываю, что лишь пока, только к спору это уже не будет иметь никакого отношения, — Эггзи довольно улыбается, подаваясь под прикосновения, и невинно интересуется: — И потом, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я вылетел из университета только потому, что рассказал тебе правду?  
— Действуя на опережение рассказал? — голос Гарри становится ниже, глубже, интимнее, мать его, и Эггзи, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, недовольно ворчит:  
— Ты же знаешь, что это не так. Гарри, не будь засранцем, что тебе сто...  
Договорить Эггзи не успевает, потому что Гарри обхватывает его затылок ладонью и, склонившись ниже, скользит языком по губам. Эггзи сорвано выдыхает, прижимается ближе — и все. Ощущение, что у мира на мгновение выбило пробки: все гаснет и смолкает, а потом возвращается троекратно, потому что Гарри целуется так, словно бы через несколько минут его голову ждут на плахе. Собственнически, уверенно, но вместе с тем очень осторожно; ласкает язык Эггзи, углубляет поцелуй, а потом, прикусив нижнюю губу, виновато ее зализывает, будто опомнившись.  
Придурки, для которых и было предназначено шоу, начисто вылетают из головы, и, похоже, не только у Эггзи, потому что Гарри не спешит отстраняться, лишь вжимает его спиной в барную стойку, отрезая пути к отступлению.  
Как будто Эггзи они были нужны, черт возьми.  
В себя он приходит лишь на парковке, совершенно не отдавая себе отчета, как он тут, на хрен, оказался, но дышится тут значительно легче, чем в накуренном клубе, и Эггзи, благодарно потеревшись виском о плечо Гарри, открывает понтиак, а потом с чувством выплевывает:  
— Теперь я наконец знаю, кто ты, — и, обвиняюще ткнув в Гарри пальцем, ворчливо заканчивает: — Ты чертов столетний демон и пьешь людские души через рот.  
— Я не так уж и стар, — смеется Гарри тихо, а потом добавляет: — Да и души не по мне, предпочитаю пиво. Сто лет не видел хорошего "Гиннеса", а в такой дыре он должен быть отменным, за разбавленный бармену уже продырявили бы голову.  
— Я все еще за рулем, Гарри, — напоминает Эггзи невозмутимо, хотя, видит бог, надраться ему хочется сейчас как распоследней скотине, потому что вкус виски с языка Гарри все еще ощущается во рту.  
Гарри неожиданно легкомысленно пожимает плечами, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение, и парирует:  
— Оставишь машину, вернемся на такси.  
— Здесь? — тоже забираясь в салон, неверяще уточняет Эггзи, а потом почти с жалостью интересуется: — С ума сошел? Ее же уведут.  
С языка чуть не слетает, что, увидь он сам такую тачку в Камдене полгода назад, он бы случая не упустил, но Эггзи вовремя затыкается, решив, что тема не самая благодатная.  
— Тогда полпинты, Эггзи, — продолжает соблазнять Гарри лукаво, — и даже у дорожной полиции не будет к тебе претензий.  
Спорить с ним бесполезно, да и не очень-то хочется, так что Эггзи заводит мотор и, выехав с парковки, принимается петлять по переулкам, направляясь в "Черного принца" — единственное место в Камдене, где бармену действительно могли бы проломить башку за разбавленное дерьмо вместо нормального пива.  
Однако не успевают они со своим заказом устроиться за столиком у окна, как вечер перестает быть томным, потому что на горизонте вырисовывается один из давних знакомых Эггзи, и сказать, что встреча обещает быть приятной — значит не сказать ничего.   
— А ты, блядь, какого хрена здесь забыл? — заметив Эггзи чуть ли не с порога, начинает этот мудила. Эггзи даже не помнит, как его зовут, но вот то, что шайка у него крепкая, а ярость — ничуть не утихшая, просекает сразу. — Осмелел что ли?  
— Прошу прощения? — невозмутимо вмешивается Гарри, разом привлекая внимание всего бара, а мудила — черт, как же его зовут? — вскидывается:  
— Чеши отсюда, старпер, а с этим сосунком у меня будет серьезный разговор.  
Эггзи обреченно прикрывает глаза, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что не думал головой, когда притащил Гарри в "Черного принца". Точнее, голова — это последнее, чем он думает весь сегодняшний вечер.  
— Гарри, он не шутит, лучше уйди, — наконец взяв себя в руки, выдавливает Эггзи, а потом тихо признается: — Я спер тачку у этого кретина несколько месяцев назад и разбил ее.  
— Кого ты назвал кретином, выблядок? — кажется, их собеседник приходит в бешенство, потому что нависает над столом и уже чуть ли слюной не брызжет на Эггзи, а Гарри неожиданно поднимается с места и бросает:  
— Сиди, я разберусь. Этим юношам не помешает урок хороших манер.  
Эггзи хочет его остановить, попросить не вмешиваться, сесть в понтиак и уехать отсюда нахрен, но, кажется, уже слишком поздно, потому что Гарри спокойно, с достоинством уточняет у собравшейся вокруг шпаны:  
— Ну так что, мы будем стоять или драться? — а потом, не дожидаясь ответа, наносит первый удар.   
И оказывается, Эггзи зря переживал, потому что Гарри уделывает всю шайку как беспомощных младенцев за считанные минуты. Он двигается стремительно и четко, тщательно рассчитывая силы, чтобы не проломить никому череп, явно сдерживает себя, и Эггзи чувствует, как в животе снова что-то предательски сжимается, потому что Гарри восхитителен, мать его, с растрепанной челкой и скучающим взглядом. Потому что каждое его движение могло бы убить, и это чертовски и иррационально возбуждает.  
Бармен смотрит на него с суеверным ужасом, но Гарри лишь возвращается за столик, оставив позади себя истинное побоище, и салютует ему бокалом, выразительно заглянув в глаза. Бармен, уже было ухватившийся за трубку радиотелефона, нервно опускает ее на базу и принимается полировать засыпанную осколками стойку, будто бы ничего и не произошло.  
— Итак, ты угнал у него машину, — даже не запыхавшись, замечает Гарри, залпом допивая свое пиво и отставляя бокал. Он, словно продолжая прерванный досадным недоразумением — а хотя погодите-ка, так и есть, — разговор, и, откинувшись на спинку своего диванчика, светски интересуется: — Тогда почему ты здесь, а не за решеткой?  
— Мать внесла залог, — нехотя отзывается Эггзи, так и не притронувшись к своему "Гиннесу".   
Гарри внимательно смотрит на него, а потом приглашающим жестом указав на дверь, встает с места и советует:  
— Береги свою маму, Эггзи, она у тебя замечательная женщина, — и, странно запнувшись, совсем другим тоном заканчивает, — как мне кажется.  
Следуя за ним к выходу, Эггзи не может отделаться от ощущения, будто бы что-то упустил, однако Гарри не дает ему возможности поймать ускользающую мысль за хвост, бережно устраивая ладонь у Эггзи на загривке и задумчиво проходясь кончиками пальцев по линии роста волос, пока они идут к машине.


	6. О дерьме и шоколаде

_Странно, как в человеке могут разом уживаться безграничное доверие и вместе с тем подозрительность, достойная похвалы, но мальчик с самого дня знакомства умел его удивить, поэтому Гарри не заостряет на этом внимания. Заостряет на другом — усыпить бдительность, расслабить, вернуть в свои руки контроль и сделать так, чтобы Эггзи и думать забыл об увиденном. Труда это не составит никакого, только принесет обоюдное удовлетворение, потому что мальчишка отзывчивый на прикосновения, зависимый от эмоций и во все, что делает, бросается как в омут с головой. Гарри неплохо его изучил за последние месяцы, чтобы знать наверняка — стоит только распалить его, и Эггзи не сможет думать ни о чем больше, да и ему самому стоит очистить голову от ненужных мыслей.  
Эггзи ведется сразу, будто только и ждал знака; непокорный и самоуверенный, он сначала пытается вырваться, дергается у Гарри в руках, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, но как-то совсем неубедительно. Будто не вырваться хочет, а еще больше раздразнить, превратить все в увлекательную игру, в которой нет проигравших, потому что оба — победители. Сдается быстро, решительно и переходит в наступление, маленький смелый засранец, и Гарри думает, что будь он проклят, если Эггзи не тот, кто очень давно был ему нужен, чтобы прийти в чувство. Вернуться в реальность, пробудиться, как скованный многовековой спячкой древний дракон, и снова стать таким, каким должен: опасным, смертоносным и беспощадным. Тем, кому есть, что терять, черт возьми.  
Эггзи обманчиво мягкий, но есть в нем какой-то внутренний стержень, и Гарри старается относиться к этой невидимой железке со всей осторожностью: гнуть до предела, но ни в коем случае не ломать. Скользить руками и губами по коже, но не подчинять; не навязывать свое, а лишь предлагать, нащупывать границы, за которые заступить — преступление без срока давности. Гарри устал быть преступником, слишком устал за свои полвека, поэтому каждый поцелуй — вопрос, а каждое прикосновение — обещание дать в ответ столько, сколько Эггзи попросит.  
Эггзи просит все, вставляет патрон и раскручивает рулетку, сжимает бедра Гарри коленями и, прикрыв глаза, тянется к верхней пуговице его рубашки._

— Да оставь ты уже в покое чертовы тачки, — шипит он со злостью. — Дело вообще не в них. Мы с Гарри и в самом деле встречаемся. — Это для тебя проблема? — кажется, Рокси изумлена, но справляется она достаточно быстро, потому что тут же ехидно предлагает: — Послушай, если тебе нужны мануалы по гейскому сексу, просто спроси у гугла… — Рокс, я серьезно, — Эггзи сердито обрывает ее на полуслове, но Рокси, кажется, всерьез настроена отомстить за ранний звонок. — Так и я серьезно, — радостно заверяет она, а затем давится воздухом, потому что Эггзи не выдерживает и рявкает в трубку: — Мне кажется, что он какой-то бандит, — и, добившись наконец тишины, уже спокойнее продолжает: — И уж точно никакой он не профессор, потому что блядский профессор Кембриджа не смог бы уложить на лопатки целую шайку вооруженной шпаны. Какое-то время Рокси молчит, переваривая информацию, а потом неуверенно предполагает:  
— Может, он служил? — Военной выправки нет, я отбросил этот вариант еще в самом начале, — вздыхает Эггзи мрачно, а до Рокси, кажется, доходит суть разговора, потому что теперь уже она повышает голос: — В начале? В каком таком начале? Ты что, давно его подозреваешь? — и, не давая вставить ни слова, сокрушенно припечатывает: — Ты придурок, Анвин, и ты действительно в дерьме. — С этого я и начал, — язвительно замечает Эггзи, а потом невесело бубнит: — И самое стремное, что я не знаю, стоит ли вообще что-то с этим делать, потому что я влип так, как, наверное, никогда не влипал. Если отбросить все эти стремные вещи вроде боевой подготовки и безумных идей, Гарри - классный мужик... — Только криповый, - заканчивает за него Рокси и, помолчав, вздыхает: — Как думаешь, он опасен? — Очень, — Эггзи серьезно задумывается, прежде чем ответить, но решает, что с Рокс можно быть честным. — Думаю, он может убить голыми руками, просто тщательно рассчитывает силу, и все выглядит вроде как не слишком страшно, если не смотреть ему в глаза. О том, что это не только пугает, но еще и чертовски заводит, Эггзи предпочитает умолчать, чтобы не прослыть больным извращенцем. — Тогда будь осторожен, — тихо просит Рокси, окончательно растеряв остатки веселого и игривого настроения. — И, если почувствуешь неладное, сразу сматывай от него, понял? У меня один лучший друг, и мне, признаться, очень нравится эта цифра. — Буду спать вполглаза, — отшучивается Эггзи через силу, но Рокси с радостью принимает игру: — Значит, гей-порно уже неактуально, да? — лукаво интересуется она. — Иди к черту, — Эггзи фыркает и прикрывает лицо рукой, на что Рокси невозмутимо отзывается: — Лучше пойду обратно в постель, — и отключается, не попрощавшись. Разговор с Рокси выходит сумбурным, но отчего-то Эггзи разом успокаивается и возвращает телефон на прикроватную тумбочку. В конце концов, даже если — хотя, какое уж тут если! — у Гарри и есть какие-нибудь нелегальные делишки, самого Эггзи они пока ни разу не коснулись, да и вряд ли коснутся. Гарри Харт отлично играет роль рассеянного профессора, не вызывая ни у кого подозрений, и, если он предпочитает скрывать правду и от Эггзи, Эггзи сумеет это пережить, черт возьми. Так что, возможно, не в таком уж он и дерьме, как думал. В конце концов, если не обращать внимания на некоторые странности, Гарри и впрямь кажется идеальным, а еще — Гарри точно так же завяз в этих странных отношениях, как и он сам, иначе бы за каким хреном он тратил на Эггзи столько времени. Эггзи никогда бы не подумал, что без лишних сомнений свяжется с мужиком, да еще и вполовину себя старше, но Гарри Харт того стоил. Не только и не столько о сексе с ним размышлял Эггзи в последнее время — скорее о том, что Гарри всегда знает, что ему нужно, щекочет нервы и доводит до исступления, прекрасно понимая, каков будет эффект. Умеет довести до изнеможения, до блаженной сытости даже ни разу не прикоснувшись. Эггзи уверен, в постели с ним будет еще круче, чем вне ее пределов; иначе и быть не может. Уже одного поцелуя, случайного в общем-то и почти вынужденного, вполне достаточно, чтобы понять: темперамент у Гарри такой, что не каждый выдержит, однако Эггзи готов рискнуть при первом же удобном случае. Только вот случай никак не выдается, потому что Гарри, черт его возьми со всей его выдержкой и профессорскими манерами, будто издевается. Он намеренно выдерживает расстояние, маринует Эггзи в собственном соку так долго, что ночь в камденском клубе кажется скорее пьяным бредом, чем воспоминанием. Гарри по-прежнему мягкий, насмешливый, предупредительный, но затопляющего с головой безумия, с которым он Эггзи целовал, а потом дрался в баре, нет. Словно Гарри опомнился и понял, что заступил черту, и теперь изо всех сил старается забыть об этом. А потом они едут в Портсмут на выходные, и все меняется. Холодный морской ветер треплет Гарри волосы, но тот лишь смеется и продолжает вещать о великих английских писателях родом из Портсмута и его окрестностей, опасно перегнувшись через ограждение пирса. Ловит лицом соленые брызги, решительно снимает очки, устав их протирать, и выглядит как человек, полностью довольный своей жизнью, растворившийся в моменте. Эггзи улыбается, запрыгивает на шаткий парапет и усаживается на нем, словно на насесте, лицом к Гарри, чтобы не упустить ни малейшей его эмоции, спиной к неспокойному зимнему морю. Эггзи не боится ни порыва ветра, ни скользкой влаги, потому что знает — сорваться не получится, Гарри не позволит, и Гарри, словно бы услышав его мысли, шагает ближе, чтобы сцепить пальцы у Эггзи за спиной в замок. В Лондон они возвращаются уже затемно. Эггзи привычно тормозит на углу Станхоп Мьюс и Глоустер Роуд, но Гарри не торопится выходить из машины. Он поворачивается, смотрит внимательно в неверном свете уличных фонарей, а потом неожиданно предлагает: — Может, останешься? Уже поздно. И из Эггзи будто разом весь воздух выходит. Поздно — это не причина. Он, бывало, возвращался в кампус куда позже после их с Гарри вечерних прогулок и сомнительных развлечений. Просто Гарри впервые за все то время, что они знакомы, хочет, чтобы Эггзи остался в его доме на ночь. Чтобы Эггзи, наконец, спустя несколько месяцев, переступил его порог. Эггзи возвращает взгляд, а потом молча сворачивает в тупик и осторожно паркуется около крыльца Гарри, задумчиво улыбаясь. Когда-то он думал, что от восторга свихнется, получив приглашение на личную территорию, в святая святых. Думал, что захлебнется от возбужденного предвкушения, потому что оказаться дома у Гарри значило бы проснуться наутро в его постели — вне всяких сомнений, — но сейчас внутри разливается лишь спокойное тепло и предчувствие, что Гарри наконец-то что-то для себя решил. Закончил с играми. И, как бы Эггзи не нравились их игры — опасные, на грани фола, полные нервного возбуждения, — этого отчаянно мало, чтобы чувствовать себя живым. Эггзи входит вслед за Гарри в темную тесную прихожую — на стенах гравюры, старинные монеты, бабочки в причудливых рамах, — и пару раз глубоко вдыхает, словно бы перед глубоким погружением. Словно Гарри снова не дал ему кислородный баллон и делится собственным воздухом. — Выпьешь чего-нибудь? — интересуется Гарри, зажигая свет и пристраивая пальто на вешалке. Эггзи стряхивает с себя задумчивость и цепляет толстовку на соседний крючок. — На твой вкус, — отзывается он, продолжая озираться, и Гарри, кивнув, скрывается в арке, ведущей, видимо, на кухню или в гостиную. — Тогда мартини, — Гарри говорит громко, хлопнув дверцей и принимаясь звенеть стеклом. — Поднимайся в кабинет, вторая дверь слева. Я только возьму лед и приду. И это ощущается... странно. Эггзи поднимается по тускло освещенной лестнице, идет по чужому дому, в котором оказался впервые, и не чувствует себя гостем. Безошибочно находит кабинет и толкает тяжелую дверь, в первое мгновение ослепнув от вспыхнувшего теплого света. В кабинете красные стены, увешанные передовицами каких-то газет, и мягкий светлый ковер. Мебели немного, на контрасте с загроможденностью остального дома, отчего помещение кажется просторным и удивительно обжитым. Наверное, Гарри нравится его кабинет, иначе зачем он отправил Эггзи сюда, а не в гостиную. Эггзи пересекает кабинет, поразмыслив немного, открывает балкон, впуская внутрь свежий ночной воздух, и замирает на мгновение, глубоко вдыхая. У Гарри хорошо. Эггзи даже начинает сомневаться в своих нелепых подозрениях насчет его двойной жизни, потому что дом Гарри действительно похож на жилище университетского профессора, а не какой-нибудь притон. Рокси была права, ни в каком он не в дерьме, только зря накрутил себя и ее, видя то, чего не существует. Гарри отличный мужик, немного рассеянный, но все еще молодой в глубине души, обожающий пощекотать нервы и выкинуть что-нибудь, совсем не подходящее ему по статусу. Например, завести роман с собственным студентом, подарить ему дорогую тачку и медленно, разжигая интерес день за днем, накидывать себе бонусные очки подростковыми выходками: ходить по клубам, путешествовать по Европе или устраивать драки в пабах. Эта история выглядела бы мерзко — богатый скучающий старпер и его молоденький любовник, — если бы Гарри не был таким классным. Если бы Гарри старательно не избегал намеков на секс в качестве оплаты своих стараний. Если бы Гарри не нравился Эггзи на полном серьезе. Эггзи расслабленно прикрывает глаза, подумывая о том, что уютный вечер вдвоем и мартини могут наконец сдвинуть их с мертвой точки, потому что Эггзи уже давно этого хочет. Пусть не затащить Гарри наконец в постель, но хотя бы поцеловать, черт возьми, потому что воспоминания о его губах тогда, в клубе, вот уже пару недель не дают Эггзи спокойно спать по ночам. Эггзи улыбается, прикидывая, что сделает Гарри, если выложить ему эти свои соображения прямым текстом, а потом, бросив беглый взгляд на припаркованный внизу понтиак, выпутывается из легкой газовой шторы и, сделав шаг в кабинет, застывает. Кровь приливает к лицу и ревет в ушах, а пульс, кажется, выдает все сто двадцать в минуту, потому что с выводами Эггзи все же поторопился. Не до конца задвинутый ящик стола притягивает внимание непроизвольно, главным образом тем, что из него торчит коричневая кожаная кобура. Эггзи крадется к столу, чутко прислушиваясь к звукам в коридоре — не идет ли Гарри, — и, выдвинув ящик до конца, достает из него кобуру. Разумеется, с пистолетом, как же иначе. Пистолет тяжелый, явно не муляж и не бутафория, оттягивает руку, когда Эггзи обхватывает рукоять пальцами. Не старинный, так что на ценное трофейное приобретение тоже не похож, да и кобура развеивает все сомнения: пушку используют, и довольно часто, — кожа выглядит мягкой и истертой, пахнет порохом и оружейной смазкой. Эггзи сглатывает, лихорадочно размышляя, во что же он, блядь, вляпался, а потом неожиданно понимает: да плевать куда. Так даже интереснее. Пальцы чуть дрожат от возбуждения, а низ живота сладко тянет при мысли о том, как Гарри выглядит с оружием в руках. Он и без оружия, как Эггзи успел убедиться, смертоносная машина, а уж со стволом, пожалуй, против Гарри ни у кого не может быть ни единого шанса. Эггзи заводится с полоборота, и, когда дверь, тихо скрипнув, приоткрывается, а на пороге показывается Гарри с бутылками в руках, он, не задумываясь, вскидывает руку и плавно переводит дуло на дверной проем. Ни один мускул на лице Гарри не вздрагивает, когда он спокойно, почти дружелюбно советует: — Эггзи, опусти пистолет. Он заряжен. — Не сомневаюсь, — криво усмехается Эггзи в ответ, даже не думая подчиниться. — Не похоже, что этой игрушкой редко пользуются и она пылится в столе без патронов. Скорее наоборот. Однако Гарри не ведется на провокацию; не обращая ни малейшего внимания на скользящий за ним прицел, проходит наконец в кабинет, опускает бутылки на столик в углу, а затем подходит ближе, останавливаясь прямо напротив Эггзи, отделенный от него парой шагов и пистолетом, зажатым в вытянутой руке. — Опусти пистолет, — еще раз, уже жестче, требует Гарри, а потом усмехается: — Имей в виду, я не стану повторять этого в третий раз. Эггзи знает, что играет с огнем, потому что уже сейчас с Гарри слетает вся привычная шелуха — нет больше в кабинете давно знакомого Эггзи профессора английской литературы, только кто-то новый, опасный, готовый вот-вот сделать что-то, чего Эггзи не ждет, но он продолжает гнуть свою линию, дразнить и нарываться на неприятности. И огребает по полной за свою самоуверенность. Гарри делает молниеносный выпад, и в следующее мгновение Эггзи уже прижат спиной к его груди. Запястье, да и всю руку, прошивает острой болью, пистолет выскальзывает на пол из ослабевших пальцев, и Гарри доверительно шепчет ему в ухо: — Никогда не целься в кого бы то ни было, если не собираешься выстрелить. Тебя могут неправильно понять. Эггзи пытается вырваться, отчаянно трепыхается у Гарри в руках, но хватка стальная, будто чертовы тиски. Он стонет и откидывает голову Гарри на плечо. — Ты распоследний мудила, ты в курсе? — и шипит от боли в вывернутом запястье. Гарри, хмыкнув, разжимает пальцы и обхватывает его запястье ладонью, бережно оглаживая ноющее место. — Я лишь учу тебя некоторым простым вещам, которые однажды могут спасти жизнь, — мягко отзывается он, а потом, склонившись ниже, касается губами отчаянно бьющегося пульса на шее. И Эггзи срывает крышу, потому что это — предел. Гребаная черта, за которую он перешагивает и больше не думает ни головой, ни чем-либо еще. Гарри Харт — опасный сукин сын, скорее всего, какой-то мафиози, развлекающий себя преподаванием в свободное от темных делишек время, но Эггзи плевать. Потому что это Гарри, черт возьми. Он горячий, сильный, и он совсем близко, так что Эггзи вскидывает свободную от захвата руку и зарывается пальцами Гарри в волосы. Тянет длинные пряди на затылке, наклоняет ближе и, повернув голову, прикусывает его за нижнюю губу. Поцелуй выходит торопливым, пошлым и мокрым, Эггзи с ума сходит от него, но еще больше — от факта, что все это вообще происходит в реальности, а не в его больном воображении. Гарри с ним не церемонится, выпускает из рук только для того, чтобы развернуть за плечо рывком и, подхватив под бедра, усадить на край стола. Не так Эггзи все себе представлял, не с нарочито-учтивым и предупредительным Гарри, но времени думать об этом нет, потому что Гарри обхватывает его затылок ладонью и целует уже всерьез — обстоятельно, со вкусом, выбивая из головы последние бесплодные попытки хоть как-то себя осознавать в пространстве. Его руки, кажется, везде и сразу — гладят спину, проводят по шее, прихватывают загривок, и Эггзи, судорожно вздохнув, сжимает бедра Гарри коленями, а потом решительно тянется к верхней пуговице на рубашке. На этот раз он не позволит оставить себя ни с чем, но Гарри, кажется, и не собирается, забираясь теплыми широкими ладонями под футболку и лаская поясницу кончиками пальцев. Это — предел, но не только для Эггзи. Гарри тоже перешагнул черту, не оглядываясь и не жалея ни о чем. Не раздевшись еще, уже обнажился так, что дальше некуда, отпустил себя. — Я выиграл, — сорвано шепчет Эггзи, прикусывая кожу у Гарри на шее и стягивая рубашку с плеч, но тот лишь смеется: — Технически - нет, мы все еще не в постели, — и разводит бедра Эггзи шире, прижимается к нему, трется и аккуратно царапает спину ногтями, заставляя прогнуться и податься еще ближе. Чертов гребаный манипулятор, думает Эггзи, кусая Гарри уже в плечо, а потом невинно предлагает: — Тогда, может быть, самое время перебраться туда, как думаешь? — и, отстранившись на мгновение, одним слитным движением стягивает футболку через голову. Кожа слишком чувствительная, хочется избавиться от одежды как можно скорее, чтобы та не натирала почти болезненно. — Думаю, это хорошее предложение, — Гарри благосклонно кивает, пытаясь выдержать нейтральный тон, но сбитое дыхание его выдает. Эггзи не успевает даже вдохнуть, Гарри сдергивает его со стола и, прижавшись к губам, пятится к двери, утягивая за собой. Они собирают спинами все возможные углы и стены — да сколько же их в этом долбаном доме? — добираясь до соседней комнаты, и падают на кровать, не разбираясь даже, кто кого подталкивает. Одежда летит на пол как попало, разлетается по спальне в беспорядке, и Эггзи уверен, что утром даже на люстре найдется какой-нибудь носок. Плевать. Просто плевать, потому что Гарри вжимается в его бедро твердым членом, пачкает кожу смазкой, а потом, прикусив мочку уха, интересуется: — Как ты хочешь, Эггзи? Эггзи в ответ лишь бессмысленно мычит, жмурится и комкает пальцами покрывало, потому что ладонь Гарри скользит по его собственному члену, и Эггзи просто не в состоянии что-то говорить. — Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь. Словами, — жестко требует Гарри, разжимая ладонь, и от разочарования Эггзи стонет. — Ты трахаться собрался или разговаривать? — возмущенно шипит он, с силой прихватывая длинные пряди на челке. — Для обоюдного удовольствия партнеры обычно обсуждают предпочтения друг друга, — замечает Гарри насмешливо и легко касается губами ключицы. Эггзи несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, успокаиваясь, а потом ядовито парирует: — Да нет у меня никаких предпочтений. Я вообще-то раньше только с девчонками трахался, если тебя это интересует. — Значит, предпочитаешь вести, — кивает Гарри, перекатываясь на спину и разводя руками. — Ну что ж, я не против. Эггзи возмущенно поворачивает голову — шутит он, блядь, что ли? — а потом, вскидывается, накрывает Гарри собой и, поерзав для убедительности, склоняется к его лицу. — Предпочитаю, чтобы ты заткнулся и выебал меня наконец, — Эггзи говорит отрывисто, почти зло, не желая озвучивать вслух, что понятия не имеет, как вообще можно вести, когда ты в постели с мужиком, вдвое тебя старше и опытнее. Но Гарри, кажется, понимает. Улыбается уголком губ и роняет Эггзи на постель, разом растеряв весь свой игривый менторский настрой. Такое завершение вечера — неожиданность для них обоих, это Эггзи с удивлением понимает, когда вместо нормальной смазки получает в задницу язык. И, черт возьми, Гарри чертовски хорош в решении непредвиденных проблем: он широко разводит бедра, оттягивает ягодицы в стороны и вылизывает Эггзи так, будто у него пониже спины не жопа, а сладкий леденец. Мышцы легко поддаются умелому языку, а затем и влажным пальцам, и Эггзи сам не замечает, когда начинает подаваться навстречу и хрипло стонать. Ему хочется большего, и он, черт возьми, готов, потому что сил терпеть больше нет. Три пальца легко скользят внутри, заставляя дрожать и закусывать угол подушки, когда Эггзи решительно оборачивается и выдыхает: — Хватит. Давай уже, не сломаюсь. Но Гарри и не собирается его ломать. Он укладывает Эггзи грудью на постель, устраивает ладонь на пояснице, гладит невесомо, а потом проталкивает головку внутрь, растягивая до предела и входит — медленно, плавно, — до конца. Замирает, давая возможность привыкнуть, легко покачивает бедрами, прислушиваясь к шумному выдоху Эггзи, а потом накрывает его собой, и начинает двигаться. Под прикрытыми веками взрываются чертовы салюты, Эггзи видит их всполохи, чувствует руки Гарри на себе, ощущает его изнутри. Гарри осторожен — на вкус Эггзи, даже чересчур, — скользит медленно, тягуче, смакуя каждое движение, целуя в плечо за каждый вздох или стон, и Эггзи срывает. Эггзи подается навстречу, перемежая отборную ругань с невнятными вскриками, а в следующее мгновение Гарри прикусывает его загривок — все тело прошивает вспышкой возбуждения — и толкается глубже.  
Меняет угол, меняет ритм, меняет потолок с полом, черт возьми, и Эггзи, крепко сжав зубами запястье, кончает, так и не дотронувшись до себя. И, когда Гарри крепче сжимает зубы на его коже, а потом замирает, вдавив в постель всем своим телом, Эггзи вздрагивает, лениво отмечая, что у него — у них обоих, на самом деле, — начисто отшибло мозги, потому что в заднице становится горячо и мокро. Гарри скатывается с него на постель, утыкается влажным лбом в плечо и размеренно дышит, прижимаясь к коже губами, а потом виновато обводит кончиками пальцев растянутые чувствительные мышцы. Много опыта или мало — один хрен, все равно о резинке ни он сам, ни Гарри так и не вспомнили. — Насчет пистолета... — выровняв дыхание, начинает было Гарри, но Эггзи мотает головой, прикрывает глаза и фыркает: — Не надо, Гарри, я уже понял, что ты в каком-то дерьме по уши, — он подкатывается Гарри под бок, закидывает на него ногу и утыкается носом в ключицу. — Наркотики, поставка оружия или еще что похуже, я же не слепой. — Вообще-то не совсем, — Гарри тихо хмыкает, устраивая руку у Эггзи на плечах. Тот лишь закатывает глаза и уточняет: — Ну а кто ты тогда? Агент 007, как Бонд? Это весело, на самом деле, потому что костюмы Гарри и его манеры частенько вызывали подобные ассоциации, но Гарри неожиданно качает головой и совершенно серьезно отвечает: — Секретная служба Ее Величества. — Кончай заливать, — не удержавшись, Эггзи неприлично громко ржет, а потом, успокоившись, примирительно тянет: — Тебе не обязательно оправдываться, мне правда плевать, кто ты. Просто постарайся сделать так, чтобы тебя не пристрелили раньше времени, идет? Кем бы Гарри ни был, пушка, оставшаяся на полу в кабинете, совершенно отчетливо намекает, что жизнь у него не самая безопасная, а Эггзи бы очень не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь сделал в Гарри пару-другую лишних дырок, особенно теперь. — Ты мне не веришь, — Гарри скорбно вздыхает, а потом, будто бы решившись, задумчиво продолжает: — Придется тебе доказать. Познакомить кое с кем. Тем более, что сейчас как раз очень подходящее время, Эггзи. Эггзи устраивается поудобнее и, поразмыслив, осторожно начинает: — Слушай, я обещал матери, что с криминалом больше не свяжусь, так что... — Завтра вечером я буду ждать тебя у того портного, о котором говорил. На Сэвил Роу, помнишь? — Гарри! — Эггзи укоризненно вскидывает голову, утыкаясь носом Гарри в подбородок, но тот невозмутимо продолжает: — Просто приходи. И Эггзи думает: к черту. В конце концов, это всего лишь какое-то пафосное ателье, про которое Гарри совсем недавно ему рассказывал, и наверняка там классные, просторные примерочные, так что свой профит можно получить даже в том случае, если на Севил Роу окажется штаб-квартира международной террористической группировки. Эггзи вздыхает и наконец кивает, не желая больше спорить, а Гарри, кажется, удовлетворенный и таким кислым энтузиазмом, улыбается едва заметно и легко целует Эггзи в висок.


	7. Эпилог

_Мальчишка сидит на скамье; осунувшийся, словно разом повзрослевший на добрый десяток лет за то время, что они не виделись, он смотрит прямо перед собой, опустив голову, отстукивает ногой какой-то ритм и, казалось бы, ничего вокруг не замечает. От него не веет привычным теплом, только могильным холодом и какой-то волчьей тоской.  
Гарри с досадой думает, что такой Эггзи — будто бы и не Эггзи вовсе. Хочется что-нибудь сделать, сказать, закричать впервые за долгие годы, лишь бы разбить это ледяное безмолвие, раскрошить тонкий стеклянный колпак, невидимый, но вполне ощущаемый, которым Эггзи закрылся от окружающего мира. Выпустить эмоции наружу, заставить мальчишку снова солнечно улыбаться и дерзить, спорить до хрипоты и ставить точку в разговоре злым поцелуем. Гарри стоит и не делает ровным счетом ничего. Не решается, не знает, заслуживает ли прощения за то, что случилось, или же только презрение и, возможно, пару раз по морде. А затем что-то меняется, будто солнце пробивается сквозь тучи — хотя какое, к черту, солнце в Лондоне в это время года, — потому что Эггзи, будто почувствовав что-то, оборачивается через плечо, и Гарри в который раз убеждается в правильности своего выбора. Мальчишка не срывается с места, не бросается ему навстречу, не пристает с расспросами; он остается на месте, лишь улыбается уголком губ и выразительно приподнимает бровь. Лед с хрустом трескается, идет трещинами и рассыпается со звоном, когда Гарри поправляет съехавшую на глаза шляпу и делает первый шаг к скамье._

Наутро, проснувшись в спальне дома на Станхоп Мьюс, Эггзи отчаянно надеется, что Гарри забудет о разговоре про портного, но Гарри, вообще-то, из тех людей, которые никогда и ни о чем не забывают, так что приходится сдержать обещание. Ближе к десяти вечера, паркуя понтиак возле самого дорогого в Лондоне ателье, Эггзи все еще уверен, что направляется прямиком в бандитское логово, прячущееся за элитным фасадом и громким названием "Кингсмен". У богатых, конечно, свои причуды, но ни один уважающий себя портной не станет снимать мерки в такое время даже под дулом пистолета. Гарри ждет его внутри, устроившись на диванчике для посетителей с бокалом виски, но стоит Эггзи войти, поднимается с места и делает приглашающий жест рукой, мимолетно коснувшись губами его виска.  
Примерочная, куда Гарри его заводит, тесная, с большим мутным зеркалом в старинной раме и предназначена она явно не для того, чтобы долго и со вкусом трахаться. Ясно же, Гарри не для этого его сюда позвал — у Гарри, как выясняется совсем скоро, совсем другие планы: открыть Эггзи дивный новый мир и посмотреть, что из этого получится. Получается неплохо. Пока Гарри мотается где-то — неизвестно, где, — Эггзи штудирует учебники в казарме, до седьмого пота тренируется на полигоне и с блеском проходит испытания на место сэра Ланселота. Гарри не врал, и "Кингсмен" действительно оказывается секретной службой, хоть и не без преступных замашек. А потом, сразу после провального последнего испытания — “ты разочаровал меня, Эггзи”, — Гарри умирает в Кентукки, поймав головой пулю, и жизнь теряет вкус, сливается в одно сплошное пятно без начала и конца. Эггзи вдыхает перед сраным монитором ноутбука, а выдыхает только тогда, когда Мерлин выводит самолет на посадочную полосу особняка после того, как все заканчивается. V-день уносит слишком много жизней, и, пожалуй, стоило бы относиться ко всему случившемуся проще — слишком уж нереальным выглядел массовый геноцид в бункере, — однако Эггзи не может. Взрывающиеся разноцветными салютами головы — господи помилуй, какая же херня была в голове у самого Валентайна, если его план Б — такая нелепая лажа! Эггзи до сих пор видит эти фейерверки каждый раз, когда закрывает глаза, а когда открывает, думает: лучше помнить лишь бункер, а не парковку перед провинциальной американской церквушкой. Так легче справляться с мыслями о том, что Гарри больше нет. По возвращении на Станхоп Мьюс в ящике стола Эггзи находит так и не нашедшее адресата письмо: "Ты на верном пути, мальчик мой. Из тебя получился отличный кингсмен, как я и думал". И Эггзи хочется что-нибудь разбить, потому что Гарри в конечном итоге оказался прав, хоть и не успел об этом узнать. Больше в особняк Эггзи не приходит, потому что слишком больно, предпочитает жить в одной из комнат загородной резиденции "Кингсмен" — по крайней мере, пока. У них всех много работы, просто невпроворот, и Эггзи мотается по всему миру в жалких попытках помочь Мерлину разгрести все то дерьмо, которое творится теперь. Правда, иногда он позволяет себе немного отдыха и часами сидит на каменной скамье в парке резиденции. Той самой, где они с Гарри встречались во время отбора. В один из таких вечеров, когда солнце уже клонится к закату, Эггзи чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд. Сначала приходит раздражение — после бункера и того, что они с Мерлином в нем устроили, многие агенты пялятся на Эггзи почти со страхом, и это бесит, черт возьми, — а потом накатывает смутно знакомое ощущение. Будто бы кто-то уже смотрел на него так: со смесью тщательно скрываемой нежности и одобрения, но этого просто не может быть. Гарри погиб две недели назад, и Эггзи собственными глазами видел, как кровь брызнула во все стороны из его простреленной головы. Он оборачивается — торопливо, в надежде, что паранойя отпустит, — и замирает. Улыбается, приподнимает удивленно бровь и боится моргнуть. Гарри, уставший, осунувшийся, с непривычной недельной щетиной и в дурацкой шляпе, стоит в паре десятков футов от него и не решается подойти. Чего-то ждет, смотрит цепко, вопросительно и прячет руки в карманах пальто. Эггзи молча бросает взгляд на скамью и улыбается. Он не станет задавать дурацких вопросов, не станет вести себя как сопливая девчонка, не разочарует Гарри снова. Не имеет значения, как Гарри тут очутился, как выжил и добрался до Лондона, где спер шляпу и почему не связался с "Кингсмен". Ничего из этого не имеет значения — главное, что Гарри жив и он рядом, а остальное — просто ерунда. Эггзи давно привык не задавать вопросов и доверять Гарри Харту, потому что тот, в конечном счете, ни разу не обманывал его доверия. Просто каждой тайне — свое время, а терпения Эггзи не занимать. Гарри присаживается рядом, прикрывает глаза, а потом тихо замечает: — Все-таки я был прав, из тебя вышел отличный кингсмен, — и из уст Гарри это не просто похвала, а почти признание, так что Эггзи прижимается к нему боком и кивает. И только тогда по-настоящему позволяет себе поверить, что Гарри к нему вернулся.


End file.
